A Bond That Lasts-Kanto Arc
by Princess Luka Vocalzal
Summary: A serious conversation changes Ash's perspective for the better, putting a different series of events in motion. Now, armed with a more mature and intelligent mindset, a more willing Starter, an old friend, Ash is ready to take the world by storm and achieve his dream of being a better Master than his father ever was. When he meets Vivian, a bond is formed; a bond unlike any other.
1. Chapter 1

**Basically, my idea of an AU, however slight, if Ash had been a bit different in the start of his journey and met someone else instead of Misty. I might be adding elements from the original Pokemon game and Ash will be having more then just the Pokemon on his team from the show. I just feel Ash could've been a bit better, I mean, who sets out into a big adventure like that without at least a basic grip on what they were getting themselves into?**

 **Also, the Pokedex entries will be Generation VI, I just don't feel comfortable using the Sun Moon entries unless I'm putting actual Alola Pokemon in early or until Ash's journey actually gets to the Alola region.**

* * *

Lalala - Normal Talking

 **(Lala) - Poke-Translator on**

'Lala' - Thoughts

 _ **Lalala - Pokedex entry**_

 **Okay, lets start this!**

Chapter 1: A Different Start and a Different Meeting

It was fair to say not everyone in Pallet Town or even Kanto was a morning person and a familiar crash from the open window of Ash Ketchum's bedroom window made the fact certain enough as the annoying clock his uncle had given him for a gag gift went sailing out the window. If it had been any day before the previous two years, Ash probably would've just smashed the clock or literally just jumped out of his bed from fright, but the last two years have been a bit changing for him.

It had all started when his grandfather had come down to visit. To say it was a beneficial visit was putting it mildly.

 _Flashback:_

 _Eight-year-old Ash was watching a live Tournament battle when the doorbell had rang. His mother was outback with her garden, but had left the door open in case Ash needed her, so she heard it too. "Ash, can you get that, please?" Delia asked._

 _"Sure mom!" Ash said quickly heading for the door and upon opening, grinned happily at who he found, "Grandpa! Auntie!" Standing at the older was a man in his late thirties-to early forties with spiked black hair and dark brown eyes dressed in a deep purple, long-sleeved shirt and dark jeans, smiling fondly at the boy. Next to him was a young woman just a little older then Delia with long dark green hair pulled up into a ponytail with an orange hairtie and dark blue eyes wearing a white shirt under a ladybug-print, mid-drift hoodie, pink caprice-sweats and blue sandals, she returned the grin._

 _"Hey squirt, is your mom home?" Aya asked. To which, Ash replied by looking back into the house and shouting, "MOM, ITS GRAMPA KOGA AND AUNTIE AYA!"_

 _Koga chuckled, "That's one way to get her attention."_

 _"How's the gym doing? Did fight any challengers before you came?" Ash asked excitedly much to his grandfather and aunt's amusement, "Did Vivina evolve yet? Where is she? Did you leave her at the gym?"_

 _"Ash," Delia sighed as she got to door, hair up in a ponytail and dressed in pink overalls, "Give them a chance to answer, honey." Ash smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."_

 _"There isn't a problem Delia, really," Koga assured with his ever patient and calm expression, before smiling down at Ash fondly, "And to answer your questions Ash, the Kanto League has finished just last week, so there aren't any more challengers for me to fight," Ash sagged a little at the answer, feeling silly at forgetting, before hearing his grandfather add on, "And as for Vivina, she's right here."_

 _Koga held out a pokeball and it popped open, allowing its inhabitant freedom. It was a small bug-creature with a round body covered in purple fur with two long white antenna and a pincer-like mouth, stubby, cream-colored paws and matching clodhopper feet. But its most alluring feature (for Ash anyway) was its large red eyes._

 _"Vivina!" Ash cried happily wrapping the bug-Pokemon in a hug. "Venoo~!" The bug, now known as Vivina, squealed happily, nuzzling her master's grandson happily, having always loved their visits for a good reason._

 _"Would you like anything Koga, Aya?" Delia offered as they ventured into the house, smiling as the two friends reunited, "I recall you two being fond of my herbal tea."_

 _Koga smiled as well, "That would be nice, thank you, Delia."_

 _"Hey, Ash," Aya said getting the boy's attention, "Why don't you and Vivina play outside for a bit, we'll be right in here with your mom."_

 _Ash nodded before motioning Vivina to follow him as he started for the back door, "C'mon, Vivina!" After an encouraging nod from Koga, Vivina quickly followed the smaller male out wanting to see if Delia's garden was still as beautiful as she remembered._

 _When Delia came back into the living room, she was carrying a tray with a fresh pot of tea and cups. "So, tell me Delia, is Ash still interested in being a trainer?" Koga asked after savoring his first sip of his tea._

 _Delia sighed at this, "Naturally, unfortunately..."_

 _"Well, what did you expect Dee?" Aya teased lightly, "He is a Ketchum, its in his blood just it is in ours."_

 _"Which is what worries me," Delia replied, "As I recall, Red didn't exactly have it easy during his first journey, especially when he ran into..." Her face pinched into a small frown, tone souring, " Them."_

 _Aya and Koga's own faces twitched at the reminder of what Ash's father had gone through when he first started his Pokemon journey. The League Challenge was the least of his worries, especially when he crossed the wrong people at Mt. Moon. Thankfully, Red was able to prove he could take care of himself, especially when he had his Charizard, still, the memories gave them both pangs in their chest._

 _"Plus, even if Ash does take after his father..." Delia continued retaining their attention, "I fear what might happen if he doesn't start taking his studies seriously."_

 _Koga hummed at this thoughtfully, well aware his grandson, like his son, wasn't the biggest fan of books, being more visual learners then readers. Still, Red knew the importance of being prepared and he wasn't aware Ash wasn't taking it more seriously. The world can be as dangerous as it was large and it pained him to imagine something bad happening to his Ash._

 _Aya had similar thoughts, but actually voiced something, "You know to be fair, Red didn't start out a genius either, but he turned out fine."_

 _"True, but I'm afraid Ash is worse," Delia retorted, "And I fear what might happen if his luck is as bad as his father's."_

 _Koga didn't say anything at first, simply finishing his tea, thinking as he listened to his daughter and daughter-in-law argue over Red's debate luck and poor sense of direction. It wasn't until his drink was gone and he set his cup down that he finally stood, gaining the women's attention. At first, Koga still didn't say anything as he started for the back door, but paused as his hand hovered over the handle, before finally speaking, "I think you worry to much at times, Delia," Delia didn't response as Koga smiled at her over his shoulder, "If that boy is anything like his father, luck, direction or otherwise, he's going to be fine cause there's one thing I know he does have."_

 _Delia blinked at this, "And what's that?"_

 _Koga chuckled in answer, "Determination." That said, he went into the backyard as the redhead looked at her sister-in-law in confusion. Aya just shrugged. even after two decades, neither of them can fully understand the Poison-type Master...and Aya lived with him!_

 _Outside, Koga watched from the fence as Ash and Vivina played a friendly game of tag with two small Rattata and a Mankey. Watching the scene brought a genuine feeling of memories and happiness, maybe even a little sadness to the Gym Leader, still able to remember when that had once been his Red and Aya._

 _"Grandpa!" Ash's excited cry brought him out of his memories to find Ash back at the fence with Vivina._

 _Koga stepped aside as Ash wiggled through the fence, holding a loose board up for Vivina before asking, "Grandpa, what makes a Pokemon Master?"_

 _"Is that what you want to be?" Koga asked and Ash nodded. "Yep, I want to best there ever was!" Ash proclaimed throwing his arms up to emphasize his point. "Veno! Venonet!" Vivina cheered making Koga smile._

 _"Then may I ask why you neglect your studies?" Koga asked making Ash frown a little. "Because books don't make you a Master!" Ash replied._

 _"Maybe, but they do help you learn how to be one," Koga retorted patiently much to Ash's confusion, "Tell me Ash, do you know what kind of Pokemon Vivina is?"_

 _Ash's face scrunched up at the question, "Of course I do, she's a bug-type!"_

 _"Not entirely, Ash," Koga replied causing Ash to be confused once again, "Vivina is a Venonet and Venonets are dual-types."_

 _"Dual types?" Ash asked confused as Vivina looked at her master suspiciously. "Dual-type Pokemon are Pokemon who have more then one natural type," Koga explained, "Take Vivina for example, yes, she is a bug type, but she is also part poison-type, making her a perfect ideal Pokemon for either Poison or Bug type specialists. It also means she can learn both Poison and Bug type moves much easier compared to other type moves, say for example, Psybeam, which is a Psychic move."_

 _"Wow, really?" Ash asked in amazement. "Really, though there are Pokemon who only become dual types upon evolving, like Charmeleon becomes a Flying-type upon evolving into Charizard," Koga continued, "And those who's type changes upon evolution."_

 _Ash was quiet for a moment before finally finding his voice, "I didn't know there were so many different Pokemon out there."_

 _"Which is why studying is so important Ash," Koga said calmly, his tone gentle, "I'm not saying study every little detail about Pokemon, even your father didn't know everything when he first started out."_

 _Now that got Ash's attention, his eyes widening in shock, "He didn't?" Koga shook his head._

 _"Ash, what would you do if you came across a Pokemon and your team didn't have the proper training or moves to counteract it?" Koga asked his voice, whilst still calm and gentle, took a strange turn, it sounded a little strained, like he was doing his best to hold something in. Ash didn't know what exactly to say, but he did know the worst outcome to the situation his grandfather described, especially if the Pokemon was large, wild and on a rampage._

 _Ash looked at his grandfather's face and could see the worries hidden in them and the tall-tale water glint. "Is...this about...what happened to Dad?" Ash asked in small voice. Koga didn't answer right away, but closed his eyes as he answered, "I suppose in a way, it does relate back to it, we're all just afraid you won't be ready and we could lose you."_

 _Ash and Vivina's eyes widened at the admission, "We? You mean, you're scared too?" He always thought his grandfather was a fearless, unstoppable machine and had seen the damage he and his Muk had caused to a Team Rocket base on the news once after his father's...misfortune._

 _"More then you might think, Ash," Koga admitted without thought, "None of us want you to get hurt; your mother, Aya, not even me." Ash quickly hugged his grandfather as Vivina rubbed her trainer's shin. Ash hadn't realized the incident hadn't only effected him and his mother so horribly and felt awful for not realizing how badly it must've hurt Koga and Aya._

 _Flashback End._

Ash started taking both his studies and his preparations for his journey more seriously after that. He had made a promise to himself that he would **_never_** cause his family that can of pain. It also intrigued him how there were more to Pokemon types and to Pokemon themselves then he first thought. As he researched more, the more he wanted to learn' the basics of Breeding, the idea behind Contests and Showcases. It all made him more excited for his journey. And to think, it was all thanks to that one visit with his grandfather that helped him change from an overly excitable kid to who he was now.

After dressing into a simple black shirt and jeans with his signature League Expo hat, Ash headed downstairs to greet his mother, who was just finishing making breakfast. "Morning, Mom," Ash greeted kissing her cheek before taking his seat and started to eat.

"Good morning, honey!" Delia smiled at her son, "Are you excited for today? Your finally getting your Starter!"

"Yeah," Ash answered after swallowing a piece of pancake, "I still can't decide on who to pick though." Lately, Ash had been uncertain about who he wanted as a Starter, he secretly wished he could've had Vivina, but he knew it was wishful thinking, since she had belonged to Koga since she hatched from an egg that came from his own Starter.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out, you always do," Delia smiled feeling foolish to doubt him like she had, "Do you have everything?"

"Yep, the new Good Rod and lure set Aya got me last year, the cook book you got me, the Starter TM set from Grandpa, several sets of spare clothes," Ash began to list before seeing his mother about to say something and quickly interrupted her, "And yes, mom, that includes underwear!" She smiled sheepishly and allowed him to continue, "That new berry juicer, two maps in case I lose one, I even got Poke-repellent and the micro-breather you gave me from your days as a Pokemon Ranger."

"Good," Delia said as she fetched something from a cupboard, revealing a shoe box, "All your missing is this then."

Ash raised an eyebrow, but took it and opened it at her gesture for him to take it. But when he opened it, he gasped at what he found. It was a simple, red jacket with white lining and short, black sleeves. A little bit plain looking, but its sentiment spoke loud and clear for Ash.

"Mom..." Ash tried to say, his voice straining a little as he touched the worn red, "This is..."

Delia smiled a little, a distant look in her eyes as she said, "He'd want you to have it Ash, its yours."

Ash seemed a little hesitant, but pulled the jacket on after setting the box down. Even after so many years, it still felt the tiniest bit warm and had the smallest trace of a cinnamon and peppermint smell that was mixed with something naturally earthy.

"Now you make sure you call me at every Pokemon Center, young man," Delia reminded strictly, trying to hide her urge to cry, though it showed in her eyes. Her boy was leaving and all she could do was pray he would come back.

While her act could fool many of her neighbors, Ash always could read her much better, always knowing exactly how she felt, something he got from his father she supposed. Ash smiled back at her as he hugged her for what he hated to admit, could be the last time for a while, hiding his own urge to cry, "I promise, mom, even at the side ones."

His words made her feel a little better as she held his face to smile at him, "Good luck out there, sweetie."

"Thanks, mom," Ash smiled back as she let go. Delia briefly glanced at the clock before shooing him out the door, "Now go, before you're late for getting your Starter before I decide to lock you in your room till your eighteen."

Knowing she was just kidding about the last part, Ash just chuckled and headed out the door, "Okay, okay, I'm going; love you."

"I love you too," Delia called back, watching him go from the front door and as he got further and further away, she couldn't help feeling a little anxious and worried, but kept it down as she gave one last whispered wish, "Make us both proud..."

000000000000000000000000000000

Ash couldn't quash his own anxiety as he made his way through town toward the hill where Prof. Oak's lab sat atop comfortably. This was his first step towards his goal, his dream. On top of that, it was easily the most important and not one he felt like blotching up. This was his Starter, his real first Pokemon and his potential best friend; it wouldn't be a smart move picking a Pokemon that didn't only best fit with him, but was unwilling to work with him.

Ash had spent all last night considering his choices. As a child, he always dreamed of his choosing a Charmander just like his father did and soaring the skies on the back of his own Charizard, but since his talk with his grandfather, he began to reconsider his choice. While Charmander's line was fierce in their attack power, especially in their final form when they gained an aerial advantage as well as speed, they lacked equally in defensive strength. His second choice had been Squirtle, remembering Gary's own father's Blastoise and its destructive power. The Water Starter's line was notorious for their iron defense and being able to re-turn fire in powerful long-distance attacks like Hydro Pump, but on land, they lacked speed and on most occasions, power in physical, close-ranged attacks. That had left him with the Bulbasaur-line, who, while lacking agility, had great physical power as well as the ability to use toxic powders before dealing devastating blows while its opponent was down from both afar and up-close, however, both its physical and special defenses had much to be desired.

Thus, Ash was left at an empass. Each Starter made up for what the other lacked and thus, made each other just as appealing as the other. It actually made him question how his father was able to pick, but always made him remember what his mother had said when he had actually asked, his father just...went with his gut for lack of better description, he just felt his Charmander was the one for him.

Ash decided he'd cross the bridge when he actually got there and made his way up the steps to the lab's front door. Once there, he knocked and waited patiently before a familiar gray-haired, aged, but warm face of Professor Samuel Oak answered the door.

At the sight of the boy, Prof. Oak smiled, "Ash, good morning; you're right on time!"

"Good morning, professor," Ash smiled back as he was allowed in, "My mom would never let me hear the end of it if I was late."

The professor couldn't help the chuckle at the truth to that statement, while another, more cocky-sounding voice sounded from the next room, "She wouldn't have to if you weren't so Shuckle-slow."

Ash stopped at that and allowed his most mild glare at the person who spoke. The voice belonged to another boy his age with spikey, cinnamon reddish-brown hair and jade-green eyes, wearing a rather arrogant grin. He was dressed in a simple black shirt with the sleeves rolled to a little below the elbow and purple pants with a green and yellow yin-yang charm necklace around his neck and a dark bluish-gray backpack. Standing next to him, leaning against the oddly shadowed corner was a girl their age with a much more unique appearance; her short, blob-styled hair was a stark, snow-white color with the smallest undertones of silver and the way her head leaned allowed her messy bangs to hide her eyes and the way her abnormally pale skin seemed to almost glow in the lab light created something of an eerie, if not just the tiniest bit creepy picture. All she wore was a simple long-sleeved, black sweeter that had long tail and came down to her mid-tights with a simple pair of dark purple shorts and white and faded bluish-grey-striped stockings that disappeared into dark grey boots and pale blue leg warmers, a simple light purple bang was clutched lightly by one hanging hand.

They were Gary Oak, grandson of the professor, and Annabelle Higgins, a mysterious girl from Lavender Town who had recently moved from said place in order to receive her licence. Gary and Ash had once been good friends, their fathers having grown up together and being rivals in their own journey, but as Gary grew he let all of the perks and whatnot that came with being Professor Oak's grandson go to his head and they had fallen out and Gary had never let anyone forget about his family status or how great his knowledge of Pokémon was. Which actually became ironic to Ash after the jerk met Annabelle, who despised him the moment the guy uttered his first sentence to her.

Annabelle, as previously stated, was a mystery. She seemed to loath every little thing that crossed her path with the sole exceptions of his mother, Pokémon and books. He found it funny, since whenever something or someone began to annoy her, she fixed them with the most disturbing stare and/or glare he had ever seen and would keep it up until they eventually left her alone, though it only seemed to egg Gary on, and he had yet to hear her talk, but her intelligence was scary, one of the many things he supposed first attracted Gary to her. Like everyone in simple, small town Pallet, Gary was attracted and awed by all things different and Annabelle was no exception, despite her often creepy or disturbing behaviour, Gary would always try to wow her or simply get her to talk to him, but thus far, failed every single time, though, lately, Annabelle had been glaring at him less and just settled for staring or written messages. It made Ash wonder just how much the two were changing one another.

But apparently, she was making no improvements to his attitude to others.

"Well, most of us don't live so close to lab, Gary," Ash reminded trying to keep himself calm, before offering a smile to the only female present, "Hi, Annabelle, how are?"

The girl finally looked up to fix him with her dark, eerie stare, her startling blood-red orbs shining in the light. There was actually a massive betting-pool going on in Pallet and with a few of the common-visitors who actually met her on whether or not those were her real eye-color or just fancy contacts or a result of some kind of fancy surgery. Personally, Ash felt they were natural, but since Annabelle refused to talk to anyone, he guessed it was something they'd never know.

All Annabelle did in response to him was shrug before fixing her stare on the Professor as Gary asked, "So Gramps, when can we get this show on the road?"

"As soon as..." Prof. Oak began only to be cut off by the door swinging open as someone rushed in, making Annabelle and Ash flinch a little. "I'm here!" A female voice shouted frantically, "I didn't miss it, did I? Am I late? Please tell me there's still a Pokémon left?"

The voice belonged to another girl Ash's age with waist-long light brown hair and dark blue eyes wearing a frantic expression. She wore a blue muscle shirt and red skirt with a pair of white legwarmers and white and pink shoes, a white sunhat with a red, half-pokeball on it and a white and pink bag slung over one shoulder. She was Lucy Everrest, the only other person getting their licence. Like Ash and Gary, she too was the child of what had been dubbed the Pallet Big Three, her mother being Leaf, the only other trainer besides their fathers from Pallet to get into the Final Eight of the League.

"No, Lucy, you're just in time," Prof. Oak said in slightly strained, tired voice, "The door please."

Lucy smiled sheepishly before quickly closing the door with less force then when she came in. No sooner did she turn around, she made eye-contact with Annabelle and her face turned red with anger, eyes narrowing as she asked, "What are _you_ doing here?" And of course, got no actually response as the smaller girl returned to staring at the Professor.

It was no secret that Lucy harboured a crush on Gary and had been ready to confess and ask to go on their journey together when Annabelle showed up and gained Gary's attention, thusly also gained Lucy's ire. Which just made the situation all the more hilarious to Ash and it made him wonder how long it would take Annabelle to snap before all the attention became too much for her. Didn't help that Lucy vowed to become the best, not only to exceed her mother's record in the League, but also to win Gary's affection and prove she was better then Annabelle, who showed very little interest in having a rival and didn't seem to even take her seriously, which only angered the brunette more.

It was then, that Ash noticed something very off. Instead of four pokeballs on the display table, their were two. One had a leaf-sticker and the other had a dewdrop.

"Um...professor, why are there only two pokeballs?" Ash finally asked much to Leaf's horror. "Yeah, I've been wondering about it too," Gary asked frowning in worry, whilst Annabelle nodded to show her own curiosity, but didn't look the least bit concerned, in fact, save for the usual blank expression, she looked bored.

"Well, that's because there was actually five trainers getting their licence and starters today, not just you four," Prof. Oak explained much to their surprise, not that Annabelle showed it, "The fifth trainer came all the way from Vermillion to get her licence and had already come and gone before Gary showed up."

"But there's only two pokeballs now!" Lucy cried with horror, "There's still four of us!"

"Not to worry, Annabelle already has her starter, had it for a while now actually," Prof. Oak chuckled as the other three looked at the girl in shock as she nodded and took out a pokeball that had a purple top instead of a red one. "When did you get that? You little cheater!" Lucy demanded only to shiver under Annabelle's disturbing, yet intimidating stare, it was a glare, but it still sent a shiver up anyone's spine save Ash's grandfather. "Now, Lucy, Annabelle brought it with her from Lavender Town, all she simply needed from here was her licence," Prof. Oak said sternly, making the brunette look down, a little ashamed, but didn't apologize.

 _'Must be a ghost type then,'_ Ash figured since Lavender Town was home to Pokémon Tower, which wasn't only a Pokémon burial site, but also home to many ghost-type Pokémon. Ash always figured she would be a Ghost-type trainer, since her attitude was much like most Dark-type trainers, dark, silent and mysterious, only the aura she gave off screamed a creepiness that only befitted a ghost, plus it fit with her demeanour. All she was missing was the mischievous streak and she was a shoe-in for perfect Ghost-type as most trainers often reflected their more favored element, be it personality or way of dress.

"I'm afraid one of you is going to have to wait as I get a Pokémon from the corral," The professor continued snapping Ash out of his thoughts. This made the remaining three trainers to be tense.

After a moment, Ash took a step back and offered, "I'm happy to wait, Professor Oak." Both Gary and Lucy looked a little surprised, but gave grateful glances, while Annabelle looked at him with her usual blank expression, eyebrow arching a little.

Prof. Oak nodded a flash of pride in his eyes, "Very well, Lucy, Gary, if you'd please." Lucy immediately lunged for the pokeball with the leaf-sticker, while Gary went for the other. Like Ash, both had dreamed of following their parents, including picking the same starters, only, they didn't stray from it.

As Lucy's pokeball popped open and released its occupant, it reveal a small, quadruped creature with blusish-green skin that had darker patches that was an odd cross between a frog and a dinosaur, big red eyes and triangular eyes. On its back was a green bulb, claws on its feet and sharp teeth. This was Bulbasaur, the Grass starter of Kanto.

Gary released his new partner as well, revealing a small blue turtle creature that stood on its back legs, each appendage had tree digits, its eyes were a reddish-brown and its shell was brown on top and yellow on the bottom. This was Squirtle, the Water starter of Kanto.

"Bul," Bulbasaur quivered, before looking around, no sooner did he spot Lucy, he immediately went up to her and rubbed up against her leg, a smile on his face, "Bulba~Bulbasaur!" Lucy smiled happily as she crouched to pet her new partner.

"Squirt!" Squirtle cried excitedly upon seeing Gary and instantly jumped into her new trainer's arms, making Gary laugh, "Squirtle-squirt!"

"I see they've taken a quick liking to you two," Prof. Oak chuckled along, pleased with the two's display, "These are for you two." He handed them both a small, rectangular device; Gary's a deep blue and Lucy's a lovely forest green.

"Cool, aren't these the newest versions of the Pokedex?" Gary asked excitedly, holding it in one hand and holding Squirtle with his other arm as she looked at all the buttons in wonder. "That's right," His grandfather nodded, "As you know, they have many functions as a vast source of information for Pokémon all over the world, including the Alola region, they also serve as virtual I.D. and portable PCs for a when you wish to make quick, last minute switches in your teams," He then motioned to Annabelle, "I've already gave Annabelle her own and the standard six pokeballs." Annabelle held up her dark purple pokedex in response and Ash spied the empty pokeballs in an open pocket of her bag as Gary and Lucy were handed their own pokeballs.

"Good luck out there, you guys," Ash wished them.

Lucy nodded, "You two, Ash, maybe I'll catch you at Viridian." Ash shrugged in response.

"I wouldn't count on it, the only interesting thing on Route one is the rare Mankey and Giovanni doesn't take on newbies or even trainers with a badge or two," Gary said, "So I'm going straight to Viridian Forest, what about you Anna-" He did a double-take to see the object of his affections was already gone and quickly ran out the door, Squirtle in his arms, "Annabelle, wait! There was something I wanted to ask you!"

Lucy panicked at this and quickly followed after picking up Bulbasaur, "Ask her what? Gary!" Ash and the Professor just shook their heads.

"As for you Ash, I'm afraid I only have one other Pokémon available for you," Prof. Oak admitted as he walked over to a metal shelf that had a protective cover, "A recently caught Pokémon."

"You were actually considering giving a wild Pokemon to a rookie trainer?" Ash asked in a voice of disbelief. Prof. Oak had the decency to look embarrassed as he admitted, "The trainer from Vermillion caught me off guard."

The light died down to reveal a small, quadruped creature that resembled a mouse that stood on its hind legs with yellow fur with two horizontal stripes on its back. Its mouth was small, its ears long and pointed with blackish-brown tips and brown eyes. It had a yellow, lightening-bolt-shaped tail with a patch of brown at the base and red circle-shaped pouches on its cheeks. It stood there, shaking the feeling of being in a pokeball off and blinked cutely as it took in its surroundings. This was Pikachu, a popular Electric type among young girls, but unlike them, Ash knew better than to underestimate a Pokemon, tamed or otherwise.

Pikachu proved him right by growling upon noticing them, realizing it was going to be given to a newbie trainer, cheeks sparking dangerously. Ash kept his hands up to show Pikachu he wasn't a threat as he took a few small steps towards the clearly angered rodent as the professor watched with baited breath.

Pikachu kept his eyes on this one human, knowing full well the professor was too scared of him to do anything without another Pokemon present. Right now, his main concern was this darker haired male who was approaching, but still respecting his space. Pikachu had to give him points for that as Ash knelt down once in arms length of him.

"Hi, Pikachu, look, I realize you might not be very happy with being captured or having a trainer right now," Ash said to him earning a stern 'pika-pika' along with a sharp, agreeing nod from his potential starter, "But I'd really like it if you could be my starter, I'm aiming to be one of the best and to get there, I'm going to need Pokemon who are willing to work hard to be the best and the strongest out there," Pikachu was clearly calming down a bit as the sparks slowly disappeared as he listened, allowing the others to relax, by the gleam in his eyes at the 'strongest' part, he was liking what he was hearing so far, "I won't lie and say it's going to be easy, but I don't believe in running from a problem. Aside from that, I'd really want my Pokemon to be part of my family."

If Pikachu had any doubt that Ash wasn't a serious trainer, he didn't now. It took a mature trainer to admit something like training to be the best wouldn't be easy and the mouse could tell by the determination in the boy's eyes he was serious. But what really had Pikachu sold was the family part. It wasn't often for Pokemon to hear that their trainer didn't see them as tools and actually wanted to really care about them. What Ash didn't know was that, that one sentence had earned him Pikachu's trust, respect and loyalty.

Ash held out his hand to Pikachu, who didn't need any further prompting, nuzzled affectionately. Letting out a soft 'pikaaa' as his fellow starters were gaping at him as he allowed Ash to softly pet him between the ears.

Pikachu then scurried up Ash's arm, settling himself on Ash's shoulder as the boy stood. Ash smiled at the professor, "Professor, I pick Pikachu." Pikachu let out a happy 'Pika-pi, Pikachu!' nuzzling his new trainer.

"If I've said it once, I'll say it again Ash," Prof. Oak shook his head fondly, "You defiantly have a way with Pokemon."

Ash just chuckled with a smile. The professor then handed him his own five empty pokeballs and a fire-engine red pokedex and said, "Make me proud out there." Ash smiled back and nodded, before turning and heading out.

No sooner did Ash walk out the door did he jump at the sudden cheers that assulted his ears. He looked around wide-eyed at the assembled crowd of his neighbors. "Mom," Ash said as his mother hugged him, "What's going on?"

"Oh, Ash, you didn't think the town would let you kids go off without a proper farewell, did you?" Delia smiled at her son's surprised expressions. "Maybe," Ash admitted as Pikachu snickered at his master's surprise.

"And who's this?" Delia smiled at Pikachu. "This is my starter, Pikachu," Ash introduced, "Turns out there were five starting trainers this year instead of four, a girl from Vermillion signed up last minute, so Oak had to find a spare."

"That Oak is never going to get the idea of being prepared no matter how many times I try to drill it, is he?" A voice teased from behind Delia. "Somehow, I don't think so," Another familiar voice added as the crowd chuckled.

"Grandpa!" Ash grinned as Koga and Aya revealed themselves, grinning at Ash's happy-face, "Aunt Aya! I can't believe you're here!"

Aya laughed as her nephew hugged her, "Of course, you didn't think we'd miss this day of all days, did you?" Koga remained silent as he took in how much Ash looked like his father in that jacket and hat.

"Pikachu, these are my aunt and grandpa," Ash introduced his curious Electric Starter, "They run the Poison-Type Gym over in Fuschia City." Pikachu gave a cheerful wave with a bright 'pika-pika!' from Ash's shoulders, despite feeling a little intimidated by the elderly male, feeling the experience and power radiating off him.

"Its nice to meet you, Pikachu," Aya smiled rubbing the rodent's head gently, "Be sure to take good care of our Ashy, now, ya hear?" Pikachu smiled with nod, enjoying the attention.

Ash blinked in surprise when his grandfather suddenly held out a pokeball to him, "Grandpa?"

"Think of this as a late birthday gift and a way to make me sleep better knowing you have an experienced fighter," Koga stated as Ash hestitently took the pokeball, before the man smiled fondly, "Besides, Vivina's been looking forward to this all year, it'd be a shame for you two to be separated any longer."

Ash's confusion broke into a wide, excited grin as he immediately freed his new Pokeman/old friend and playmate. The purple bug known as Vivina let out a chirp as she shook off the feeling of being in a pokeball after the white light died down and glanced around before her eyes landed on Ash and she let out a loud, happy, "Vee!" Before tackling her old friend in a hug, making him laugh happily as he returned, Pikachu having jumped off his shoulder to avoid the Venonet.

"I can really take Vivina with me on my journey?" Ash asked his grandfather. "Of course, she's been rather downtrodden lately and it took a visit to Sabrina to figure out what was wrong," Koga explained, "Turns out she's been wanting to go with you ever since you turned eight."

"Is it true, Vivina?" Ash asked. "Veno-Venonet~net!" Vivina nodded before being set down, she looked at Pikachu curiously, "Venonet?" Pikachu began interacting with her and everyone was pleased to see no hostility between the two.

"But won't you need her for Gym Battles?" Ash asked curiously. Koga shook his head, "Her mother and the rest of my team are more then enough, she belongs to you."

"Well," Aya smiled at him, "What are you waiting for, scan them." Ash smiled back before taking out the thin device and pointed it first at Vivina. The Pokedex let out a few beeps before it opened, the screen sporting a picture of a Venonet as it began to recite information about Vivina's species:

 _ **Venonet, the Insect Pokemon**_

 _ **Dual Type: Bug/Poison**_

 _ **Its big eyes are actually clusters of tiny eyes. At night, its kind is drawn by light.**_

 _ **Ability: Compound Eyes**_

 _ **Hidden Ability: Run Away**_

 _ **This Venonet is female and knows the moves: Tackle, Disable, Foresight, Supersonic, Confusion, Poison Powder, Agility, Baton Pass, Bug Bite, Screech* and Secret Power*.**_

 _ **Note: Agility is an egg move and is unlocked.**_

 _ **Note: Baton Pass is an egg move and is locked.**_

 _ **Note: Bug Bite is an egg move and is locked.**_

 _ **Note: Screech is an egg move and is unlocked.**_

 _ **Note: Secret Power is an egg move and is unlocked.**_

Pikachu looked at his new teammate in surprised-respect since she was clearly not expecting her to be so well experienced, Vivina just chirped happily as she shook her fur in pride. Aya just rolled her eyes at the bug's display, while Delia and Koga chuckled.

"Wow, those are some amazing moves, Vee!" Ash smiled at her, "You even have most of your egg moves unlocked!" Vivina almost preened under her new trainer's praise. Ash then pointed his pokedex at Pikachu, who stood still as he was scanned and the picture of a Venonet was replaced with a picture of a Pikachu as it spoke again:

 _ **Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon**_

 _ **The Evolved Form of Pichu**_

 _ **Type: Electric**_

 _ **It's in its nature to store electricity. It feels stressed now and then if its unable to fully discharge the electricity.**_

 _ **Ability: Static**_

 _ **Hidden Ability: Lightning Rod**_

 _ **This Pikachu is male and knows the moves: Thundershock, Charm, Tail Whip, Sweet Kiss, Growl, Play Nice, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave and Volt Tackle*.**_

 _ **Note: Volt Tackle is an egg move and is locked.**_

Everyone was quiet as they looked down at the Pikachu in shock. Pikachu just smirked as he puffed his chest, clearly proud of his current moveset, guessing they weren't expecting him to know Fairy-type moves and he was partially right.

"Are you sure Sam didn't mistake this one for a different Starter Pikachu?" Koga asked breaking the silence. Ash could only nod, "I guess he must've learned some of those moves while a Pichu." Pikachu scurried back up to his trainer's shoulder and gave an affirmative nod, he was a warrior from birth and was proud of it, so naturally he started training once he was old enough before he evolved.

"Good luck out there, Ash," Aya wished as he hugged her nephew once more as the small family stood at the entrance to Route 1. "Thanks Auntie A," Ash smiled.

"Take good care of those two, Ash," Koga advised his grandson, even if he knew Ash would do so regardless if he said anything or not, "Those are special Pokemon you have."

Ash smiled at him with a respectful nod, "I know grandpa and I will." Vivina, who was safe in Ash's arms, chirped her farewell to her previous master, more then ready for adventure, while Pikachu just smiled from Ash's shoulder.

"You better call whenever you get to a Pokemon Center, young man," Delia warned clearly trying not to cry, which pulled at everyone's heartstrings, "And remember to keep yourself kept and fed, and of course your Pokemon, and I swear, if I hear one thing about Organizations, I-!"

"Mom!" Ash interrupted, "I promise there will be _no_ Organizations and I will call!" Delia smiled watery as she pulled her son into what might the last hug for a good while. With one final wave, Ash and his new Pokemon set off to begin their adventure.

Ash spent the first few minutes just walking and talking mostly to Vivina, who used her version of charades or just (and mostly) nods or shakes of her head/body to answer him with Pikachu simply making his own curious comments every now and then. "I just realized I forgot to ask you something Pikachu!" Ash realized using one hand to slap himself, earning a curious tilt of the head and 'pi', "I was wondering if you wanted a nickname, Vivina's different because I gave her that name when she hatched, so I was wondering if you wanted a name, since it'd be easier to tell you apart if we ever come across a big group of Pikachu and it wouldn't exactly be nice to always be called your species."

Pikachu thought on that, a little surprised by the consideration and logic his trainer made and would love to be called something, even if he already had a birth name, though he was also curious to what names his trainer would come up with. His respect for Ash increased at that very moment. Vivina cheered when her new friend and teammate nodded to their master's request, happy to see how well he was getting along with Ash and was also eager to hear what Ash would come up with.

"Okay...hmm..." Ash nodded before thinking of a good name for Pikachu, "How about...Zeus?" Pikachu blinked in response, so Ash explained, "Its the name of a foreign god of thunder and lightening, plus its sounds strong and kinda cool, what do you think?" Pikachu found himself nodding along with his trainer's opinion of the name, despite how its origin sounded more Legendary fitting, but found himself smiling at sign of confidence his trainer was already displaying toward him and nodded with a cheerful 'pika.'

"Great!" Ash grinned reaching up to scratch his new friend between the ears, earning a happy and drawn out 'pi' of content, "I guess the first step for now is to catch a water-type for the first gym, just to have type-advantage for a back-up plan." Vivina and the newly christened Zeus nodded at the logical thinking and the purple bug couldn't help her excitement at the idea of a new friend.

So Ash kept walking and looking around for any sign of water, while Zeus kept an ear out for it. While walking, Ash though about how he would train his soon to be team of three and how he'd prepare for the Pewter Gym. He already had severe type disadvantage since Rock-types were commonly dual-typed with Ground, both of which Zeus was weak against and like Vivina, Zeus' body was built to take damage. Since he didn't have any Rock or Ground type Pokemon or Pokemon who can use moves of those types for resistance training, he'd have to reply on type advantage on the moves they could learn. Unfortunately, the only Grass-type moves Vivina could naturally learn was Stun Spore and Sleep Powder and he was sure the leader would be prepared for that, and he didn't have the TM for Solar Beam, while the only Grass type move Zeus could learn was Grass Knot, a TM, which he also didn't have. Though he did have the TM for Brick Break, a Fighting type move Zeus could learn as well as the TM for Toxic, which both of his friends could use. So other then working on both TMs and adding maybe a move or two of their natural moves, he supposed for now, he could only work on their stats, mainly their speed and defense, both physical and special.

A loud 'pika-pi, pika' and a sharp pulling on his jacket collar snapped him out of his musings as he looked at Zeus in surprise. The little yellow mouse's ears were twitching and he was pointing towards the bushes, indicating he had found the river, which was confirmed when Ash went in the direction Zeus had pointed and started to hear water for himself.

Grinning, he praised, "Good work, Zeus!" Zeus grinned back, proud of himself, especially when Vivina gave an equally praising, "Veno-no, Venonat!" While clapping her little paws together cheerily in glee.

However, what Ash found when he got to clearing next to the infamous river of Route 1 was not what he expected. Yes, there was the river, separating the meadow in two, the next part leading up to a little ledge that most likely lead up to the next part of Route 1 and back to the main road, the water itself falling from above a tiny cliff-like ledge. What he didn't expect to find was someone else already there.

That someone else being a young girl, who had to be about his age or maybe a little younger. She was sitting contently against a flat rock with her knees-drawn to her chest. She had golden-blonde hair, which was pulled up into an elegant bun, but what caught Ash's attention was the two unique streaks running side-by-side on one side of her head, from her bangs to the ends of her hair through her bun, one was crystal-blue and the other rose-pink, but he found it nice on her. Her eyes were a beautiful, expressive shade of blue, reminding Ash of the ocean, and resting on her cute, heart-shaped face was a pair of stylish, black-framed glasses. She wore a short-sleeved, light, grayish-blue, buttoned-up blouse and violet pleated skirt with a pink and indigo twelve-pointed star over the left hip, and her boots were platformed, being purple with pink laces and indigo legwarmers. She was currently drawing in a sketchbook.

In front of her, just a few feet away, two Pokemon, both familiar, playing some sort of game of chase. One was a Pikachu, who was by no means any different from Zeus in appearance save one detail, this one's tail was curved like a heart at the end, signifying this Pikachu was female. The other was an entirely different Pokemon, being an orange bipedal lizard with a cream colored underbelly that started at its chest, two little fangs peeked from both jaws, the lower being smaller then the upper. Its arms and legs were short and a little stubby with three claws at the end of all four and its long, slender tail ended with a bright flame and its eyes were a bright shade of dark blue. Oddly, around its neck was a pink bandanna. Ash recognized this Pokemon as Charmander, Kanto's Fire Starter.

"Oh!" The girl uttered in surprise as her head jerked in his direction, eyes widening in clear surprise to see another trainer, but she smiled a little as she waved, "Hi."

Ash waved back a little, smiling a little, "Hi, are these your Pokemon?"

"Yep, girls, come say hello!" She called out to her Pokemon, signifying the Charmander was female too as they stopped playing to hurry to the girl's side, making her smile as her Charmander wiggled under her arm and her Pikachu climbed up onto her shoulder, similar to Zeus' own perch, "This is Nicola," The Pikachu waved her own greeting, "And this is Diana." Her Charmander waved as well with a bright 'char!', before the girl placed her hand over her chest, "And I'm Vivian."

"Its nice to meet you, Vivian, I'm Ash," Ash introduced himself before motioning to his own partners with a smile, "And this is Zeus and Vivina."

"Pikachuu!" Zeus grinned happy to see another Pikachu. "Veno-Venonat!" Vivina added cheerily.

"Wow, a Venonat!" The newly named Vivian smiled with a sparkle in her eyes, "Its so rare to see one all the way out here! You normally see them around Fuchsia City or in the deeper parts of Viridian Forest!"

"Yeah," Ash smiled as he set his childhood friend down, allowing Zeus to hop off as he and Nicola, who also hopped off her perch to approach her fellow Electric-type, started to interact, "My grandpa gave her to me today when I started my journey."

Vivian smiled at this as she got up, revealing the pink Silph Co travel bag with the same twelve-pointed star on the flap, which she slipped on as she said, "Then you must've gotten this guy from Prof. Oak then," She slowly approached the two electric-types and, after putting her pink sketchbook away, held out her hand for Zeus to sniff, which he did, before allowing her to pet him, much to Ash's amazement, while Vivian chuckled, "He's quite the specimen for a Starter, most domesticated Pikachu aren't nearly this big to start off with, usually they get to their proper size after a little training and the right nutriments."

"The old fossil caught him wild," Ash shook his head at the professor's antics fondly, also impressed with her observation, before smirking, "You kind of caught him off guard," He chuckled at her look of surprise, "Since you have a Charmander, I kinda figured you were the extra starting trainer, I just didn't expect you to also have a Pikachu."

She smiled at him as she pushed up her glasses and stood straight, "You'd be right in the guess and, like you and your Venonat, I got Nicola from a family member," She shrugged a bit, "The Pika-line is...sorta a signature...for my family."

Vivian then resettled in her previous sitting spot, since he wasn't challenging her to a battle, "So, Ash, what brings you to this part of Route 1?"

"Just looking for a Water-type," Ash shrugged smiling at the casual feeling of the moment. "Preparing for the Gym Challenge, I'll take it," Vivian guessed making him nod, "Not a bad move, since the first Gym specializes in Rock-types, which are commonly dual-typed with Ground-types," She then nodded towards the river, "There's mostly just Magikarp and Goldeen here, though, the Goldeen-line aren't very helpful outside the water and the Magikarp line can't either until they evolve."

Ash nodded along with her logical stand-point. He honestly wouldn't have minded a Magikarp, but for now, he'd just have to wait and see what the river would throw at him. "Do you mind if I fish here?" He asked politely.

Vivian looked away from the playing and conversing Pokemon to look at him mildly surprised both by the tone and the fact he was actually asking her. But she smiled, finding it a nice change as she answered, "Go right ahead."

Ash smiled back before setting down his backpack and getting his re-constructable fishing rod. He had set some money aside from helping his mother out at her restaurant to afford something nicer then the cheap, run-of-the-mill rods that could only handle Magikarp and the occasional Goldeen or Shellder.

He settled himself next to Vivian, his back to her and began fishing for a water-type. "Do you fish often?" He asked her, which he thought was a reasonable question, since Vermillion City was Kanto's main source of travel, having the biggest coastline, and thus, the biggest port for boats and ships, the perfect fishing spot.

Vivian shrugged a little despite knowing he couldn't see with his position. "Not really, I'm...I'm more of a book person and..." Vivian tried to explain without getting too personal, "I use to spend most my time in my cousin's lab." Ash nodded accepting the answer, he did wanted to ask about her cousin and their lab, but decided it was too personal at the moment.

"Do you have any tips?" He asked instead. Vivian again shrugged, "I'm not a Water-expert but, basically, you just pull and reel whenever you feel a strong-ish tug on the line, but you don't want to go too fast or slow; too fast could scare them away and too slow will give them a chance to get away." Ash nodded, accepting her answer.

For next few minutes, they sat in a semi-comfortable silence before Ash felt a tug on his line. His reeling had caught the Pokemon's attention, drawing Zeus and Vivina to his side, anxious to see what their possible future teammate could be and ready to act on Ash's word. Vivian and her own Pokemon also watched to see what his catch would be.

With a strong lift and reel, Ash's catch emerged from the water, flying over his head and landing on the ground. He turned to find it was a Pokemon that resembled a black pearl within a blue-violet colored bivalve shell. Its eyes were mostly white with very small black pupils and its tongue a simple red. Ash had reeled a Shellder.

Vivian couldn't help but speak as Shellder regained its bearings, "A Shellder? But...Shellder are deep sea-Pokemon, what's it doing all the way out here?" Ash found himself wondering the same thing, Shellder were uncommon in rivers, mostly in the shallows (or close to them) at docks in cities with ports like Cerulean or Vermillion, or sea-fishing or deep sea-diving, but he wasn't about to look the gift in the Rapidash's mouth.

"Vivina, let Zeus have this one," Ash said quickly, making his Bug-type pout a little, "Zeus, get between Shellder and the water, don't let it get away!"

Zeus quickly obeyed, using his Quick Attack to get between his new opponent and its escape route, much to Shellder's anger as it glared at the electric-type, not at all scared of the type disadvantage. It responded to intrusion by firing a jet of water at Zeus, who only skidded back a little, but was otherwise unharmed due to being an electric type.

Ash smirked, "Okay, Zeus, use Charm, then Thundershock!" Vivian blinked in surprise as Zeus gave his opponent a charming smile before winking, throwing poor Shellder off as it glowed red, signifying its attack power lowering, before quickly snapping its shell closed in time to block the arc of electricity Zeus fired at it before glowing blue as its defense rose from the use of Withdraw.

"Withdraw might not be as effective as Protect," Vivian remarked as Shellder opened its shell to show the attack hadn't done as much damage as one would've expected, "But for Pokemon like Shellder its a close second."

Ash nodded in agreement as Shellder closed its shell again and launched itself at Zeus in its own version of Tackle. "Use Quick Attack to dodge!" Ash ordered causing Zeus' lower body to glow white as he quickly avoided Shellder's attack, "Now Thunder Wave, then Thundershock!"

Vivian, Nicola, Vivina and Diana quickly lept up onto the rock to avoid Zeus' electricity. Unfortunately, Shellder didn't have such luck and was immediately paralyzed and was unable to close its shell in time to avoid getting shocked silly by another of Zeus' Thundershock, rendering it unconscious. Ash took his chance as he took out a standard pokeball, tossing it at Shellder, who was immediately sucked in, in a red light.

Everyone watched in anxious silence as the pokeball fell to the ground and rocked slowly back and forth three times before a ding was heard as the shaking stopped. Shellder had been caught.

"I caught a Shellder!" Ash cheered as he rushed to grab the pokeball, followed by Zeus rushing up onto his shoulder, "We got a new friend, Zeus!"

Zeus cheered as well, "Pika-pikachu!" Which roused a cheer from Vivina as she rushed to join them as the other girls slowly got off the rock.

"Congratulations!" Vivian smiled chuckling at the clearly happy, if a little hyper display only to suddenly hear an angry squawk, making her blink, "Huh?" She turned and paled to see a Spearow shaking of sparks of electricity, mostly gotten hit by Zeus' Thunder Wave...and it didn't look happy as it turned up to glare at her.

She slowly stepped back followed by Diana, who also spotted the angry Flying-type. "Um...Ash?" She said quiet enough for just him and their Pokemon to hear. He hummed looking at her, only to pale and wince at the same time as the Spearow let out a very loud and very angry caw.

Picking up Diana as Nicola rushed onto her shoulder, Vivian screamed, "RUN!" Ash didn't hesitate in doing the same as he grabbed her free hand with his and took off, Zeus running on foot and Vivina in his other arm.

Soon entire flock of Spearow and Fearow were upon them as they ran. It also soon began to rain, making it hard for Vivian to see as they fogged up her glasses, causing her to miss seeing a little dent in the path, which caused to trip with a startled cry, throwing Nicola from her shoulder as she landed on her side. Ash noticed this immediately when her hand left his and turned in alarm with a shout, "Vivian!"

Her glasses had fallen off during the fall, but Vivian didn't need them to tell her that the brown blur coming at her was a Spearow. Vivian screamed remembering Diana and tried to use her body to shield her Starter, who had tried to get up to defend her trainer. But an attack never came as a voice cried out, "PIIIIIKAAAA!" Before a blinding yellow light flashed.

When Vivian looked up, she saw a couple brown blurs on the ground with yellow blurs dancing around them, telling her some Spearows got electrified. She looked to the side to see a yellow blur with a curved tail get between her and the remaining flock protectively, "Nicola?" She was startled when the orange blur of her Fire-type got out from her protective hold and took a stance next to her teammate, "Diana?"

"Vivian!" Ash said urgently as he knelt by her, "Are you okay?" He handed her, her glasses, but she didn't put them on as she nodded silently, an unsure expression as Ash glared up at the flock angrily.

Suddenly, Ash got between her and the flock too, arms open wide as if to shield her from any attack as Zeus and Vivina also lined up with Nicola and Diana. "Spearow, do you know I am? I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" Ash yelled up at them defiantly, angering them more, "I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokemon Trainer and I'm not going to best by any of you! So try and stop me!" Egged by his bait, the Spearow and Fearow all dived, aiming for the human boy, much to Vivian's alarm, despite her awe of his standing against the flock.

"Ash!" She cried, "Nicola, Thunderbolt! Diana, Ember!" Ash was startled at the seriously powerful blast of electricity her Pikachu produced so easily and had to wonder just how long she had her Pikachu, while Diana, while weakened by the rain was steadily shooting little bursts of fire at whatever Spearow or Fearow got too close.

Shaking his head, Ash added, "Zeus, Thundershock! Vivina, Confusion!" Zeus aided his female counterpart with his own arcs of electricity, while Vivina concentrated and used her psychic power to knock two Spearow at a time around like ragdolls before dropping them to the ground.

Suddenly, as Nicola powered another Thunderbolt and Zeus a Thundershock, their tails touched just as a streak of lightening struck the two, causing a charge that bathed the area in a blinding light, causing the two's comrades and trainers to cover their eyes. When the light died down, the two trainers were stunned to find every Spearow and Fearow was now on the ground, some charred from being too close to the super-charged blast, others singed and smoking, around them a large amount of grass was shriveled up and nearly black from the electricity, forming a large, crater-shape, almost like a scar, around them, nearly bushes and trees were bare of leaves, the naked branches literally smoking from what had happened. Both Pikachu laid on the ground, exhausted as their comrades sat on their butts stunned.

"What...was that?" Ash finally asked after what felt like an eternity of silence of just staring at what their electric types just did. "I...I...I...I don't know..." Vivian admitted shell-shocked, in all her years she's never seen two Pikachu, even when purposely combining their power, cause such damage, but wondered if it had been the lightening that caused the power boost.

Shaking her head, she blinked in surprise when the blur that was Ash was close to her again, sounding concerned as he asked once more, this time in a more gentler, less rushed voice, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," She nodded looking up at him, sure her shock was clear on her face, "You...you just...saved me."

Ash smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "I'm can't take all the credit..." At this, Nicola and Diana almost tackled the girl with cries of their species names, making her smile and laugh, shaking out of her shock.

He held out a hand and she smiled, taking it, letting him hoist her up to her feet as the rain came to a stop, the sun peeking out through the clouds as they parted. She took out a handkerchief from her bag to dry off her glasses before setting them back on her face, before smiling up at the sky to feel the sun on her face, only for her smile to fall into a shocked expression as she pointed, "What...is that?"

Ash and the Pokemon looked up in confusion only to gasp in shocked-awe at what they found. Flying elegantly through the sky was a giant bird Pokemon that resembled a phoenix and peacock. Its feathers were both red and gold, glistening beautifully in the new sunlight with otherworldly radiance. The tips of its wing feathers were white, tipped with green and were prismatic, leaving a beautiful rainbow in its wake, while its peacock-like tail were gold and yellow. Its long beak was yellow, it had a green stripe around its neck and black rings around its beautiful garnet-red eyes. It was truly a marvel to behold as the two humans below stared on in both shock and awe, while the Pokemon, while also in awe, bowed in respect to the grand avian-Pokemon.

Ash could only breath two words due to the mixing emotions trying to surface at once, "...Lady Ho-oh..."

Vivian, however, couldn't talk due to the breakdown, reload and repeat session her brain was having, never having to expected to see a Legendary, of all Pokemon, so early in her journey, much less at all. To top it all off, it was a Legendary that hasn't been seen it almost a millenium, she surprised herself by not fainting.

But what neither human noticed was a pair of beautiful gold and pink feathers had fallen from Ho-oh's tail. Both feathers floated harmless onto the two's heads, bursting on the contact, casting them in a gold and pink-tinged glow for a few seconds before settling. But it didn't escape the notice of their four Pokemon, who shared looks of shock, unsure of what to make of this development.

Ho-oh flew onward, smiling inwardly. This hadn't been what Mew had foretold _exactly_ , but she wasn't complaining. She could see both humans were as pure as could be, worthy of _two_ of her feathers and one other gift. She could hardly wait to see how things turned out.

As the Queen of all Flying-types slowly disappeared, Vivian finally found her voice, "Was that...really...Ho-oh?"

Ash nodded, "I guess she sees more in us then a pair of ordinary Rookie Trainers." As he said this, he tossed her a wide smile, making her look at him, a little surprised, but smiled shyly in response, blushing a bit.

They stood there for a while longer, admiring the rainbow Ho-oh left behind and how it seemed to make Viridian a becon with how it stretched across for travelers as weary as they currently felt, it before their respective Pika-pal resumed their proper perches. Ash then picked up Vivina and Vivian picked up Diana, and they began walking towards the waiting city.

"I guess you're Pika-pal doesn't like her pokeball either, huh?" Ash joked after a pensive silence. "Pika-pal..." Vivian mused over the term thoughtfully, before smiling more sincerely, "I like that..." She then answered, "And yeah, she really doesn't, ever since she was a Pichu."

Nicola blanched at the idea of being in a pokeball, muttering something about them, making Zeus nod in understanding, which in turn made both their teammates shake their heads in amusement. "Why don't you have your Charmander in her pokeball?" Ash asked curiously.

"Call her Diana and why don't you have Vivina in hers?" Vivian responded in kind. "Well, her being outside lets me bond with her better," Ash answered, "Plus, I'm not used to her being in a pokeball." Vivian smiled at this, before wincing as pain shot up her leg.

Ash noticed the wince and looked at her in concern before noticing she was limping and remembered her fall, and instantly felt stupid and guilty. "Oh, geez, are you okay? I didn't think you fell that badly!" Ash apologized.

"I'm fine," Vivian assured, "Its probably just sprained, nothing to worry about," Just as she was about to press on, her leg gave way, making her yelp in surprise and Diana and Nicola quickly jumped out of her arms to the side to avoid getting squished, but Ash was quick to catch her, Vivian sighed, "Or...it could be a bit worse than a sprain."

Setting Vivina down and Zeus hopping off his shoulder, Ash placed her arm around his shoulder to help her walk, "Here, just until we get to the Pokemon Center."

Vivian frowned and tried to pull away as their Pokemon watched, "What, no, Ash, I can walk just fine on my own!"

"Vivian, I just want to help," Ash protested as he tried to keep her from pulling away. "And I don't want help!" Vivian insisted, "I'm fine!" Ash sighed, figuring he didn't have a choice.

Vivian smiled thinking she won, only to yelp in surprise when Ash suddenly wrapped one arm around the small of her back and the other under her knees, effortlessly lifting her into his arms bridal-style, much to her embarrassment as she shrieked, "ASH!" Ash just chuckled and continued on to Viridian, making her pout as she stopped struggling after a moment. Nicola, Vivina, Zeus and Diana all shared a grin before quickly following, all knowing one thing for absolute certain; this journey just got interesting.

* * *

 **Like I stated before, I just couldn't resist not trying my hand at this sort of genre of Pokemon story after reading so many. I just hope I did the sub-type justice. Basically, Ash is mature and smart, but he isn't all powerful and neither is Pikachu, they both grow and get stronger then hard-earning way. Don't like this fact, then don't read the next chapter. Yes, he will be getting all of his canon-Pokemon, but he will also be getting other kinds of Pokemon too, as Vivina the Venonat makes clear.**

 **I'd like to make an apology to all Misty fans who are reading this, but I feel it fair to give the honest truth that I just didn't like her in the beginning. She just struck me off as brattish at first (still does from time to time) and it took me a while to genuinely like her as one of Ash's companions. I created Vivian with the intention of giving Ash a more...how do I put this?...gentler approach to meeting his first traveling companion. Like her, hate, I don't care cause, she's staying. I also made her as a book-worm type, simply to give more Ash information that I don't think he's going to normally get otherwise. I gave her Nicola the Pikachu cause I thought Pikachu himself could use the companionship. I could be wrong, but I don't think we got to see him interact much with his own species apart from the colony of Pikachu they meet in the woods that one Kanto-episode. And Diana the Charmander cause I just wanted to.**

 **But please, tell me what you think of Annabelle. She is going to have screen time, along with Lucy and Gary. I like to think I painted her in the idea of how a general ghost-type trainer would be. I mean, Misty's character suits the ocean, tempermental and unpredictable. Brock's (don't worry, he will be in this as more than a Gym Leader) fits with a mountain, unwavering in what he believes in and force to be reckoned with when pushed, even Sabrina's character fits with her choice in Pokemon-type. So I like to think I made Annabelle's character well into her chosen type, quiet and unassuming, yet an aura of creepiness that gives her an intimidating presence, I like to think.**

 **Well, let me know what you guys think in your reviews...well, if you review. See you in the next chapter!;)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone, sorry for the long wait in an update, I honestly wasn't expecting such a response. I'm happy to know so many people seem to like this, since there doesn't seem to be much popularity where OCs are concerned, I could be wrong since I haven't really read many OCs generic fics, so I could be wrong.**

 **St Elmo's Fire- Believe me, I appreciate the help, but I'm trying to make this a delicate mix of both the show and the games, so it didn't seem very fair to really pick a 'world.' Also, I didn't say Ash would be all-knowing, just that he would be more basically intelligent and not the happy-go-lucky moron the show made him out at the beginning, I mean, living in the Pokemon world, one would know to be just a little cautious of a Pokemon in general, especially one that can electrocute you one contact like Pikachu can, so you have to admit, Ash picking up Pikachu in the first episode when they met was a little stupid, since Prof. Oak mostly had taught the group of future trainers like many stories would you believe. I also appreciate the help in grammar, I just got so used to writing flashbacks and certain things in a certain way, I didn't stop to think there were other ways that would seem better.**

 **Jakeroo123- Again, thank you for the criticism as well, I didn't even realize I had wrote Venonat wrong at first until after I posted the chapter and if I spell anything else wrong in the future, feel free to say something. As too Aya and Janine, well, I kinda forget about Janine since I never watched the part of the series where she makes her debut, though, in my defence, Aya looked young enough to be Koga's daughter when I first saw her debut. As to the egg moves, yeah, I'm aware that most just have the egg moves available from the get go, but I've read this one where their unlocked through experience...or was it evolution? It was a while ago and I don't remember the details. Either way, I thought it'd be fun to give it a twist and make it a little different. And just for the record, I'm not the first person to give Pikachu a nickname, I've read at least two other fics where he's been nicknamed Striker and one where's been called...I think it was Bolt.**

 **Rockingchampif- I'm glad you like it so far and that you seem to like Vivina and believe me, Ash will be taking his time with his training. I've never like how they seemed to rush from town to town to city and gym to gym, not really giving Ash much time to actually train his Pokemon should his original strategy fall through he had something to fall back on. I like the saying; slow and steady wins the race.**

 **Finally, shadow of balance- Again, I'm glad you seem to like it so much, I will state again, that I did not expect such a positive response to this. As to your questions, I wasn't aware there was a 21** **st** **movie until I first read your review, so to answer that first one, no, she isn't, while I understand the assumption. As for my update schedule, between home, school and this, I try to update at least once or twice a month and as for a beta, no I don't have one and I'm not a hundred-percent sure how to get one.**

 **I'd also like to say that I'm open to suggestions on possible cover-images. Also, I'm still going to keep the idea of Ash having two or maybe three human friends traveling with him, as to who will be joining him and Vivian, or for it to just stay him and her, is up for you guys to vote on. No, its not going to be an official poll, already have two and right now, that's my limit. It can be still Brock, it could be Lucy, heck, it could be Samurai or AJ, I just felt those two should've had more screen time than what they got. I just felt like Samurai had a lot more in him than the show actually showed and his somewhat strict and if a little unpredictable nature (he carries a katana, for crying out loud, sounds a little unpredictable to me) somewhat cribs with Ash's often act without thinking nature, which he will still have just to a more smaller scale, while AJ just had a lot of potential since he seemed to have a passion that rivaled Ash's own and would've made an interesting sparring partner for Ash while traveling. Its all up to you guys.**

 **Now, without further ado, lets get on with this chapter!**

 **Oh, before I forget, since there's going to be Poke-Translating, I'm going to get this out of the way now. During Poke-Translating; Dove Cameron (Mal, Disney's Descendants) will voice Vivina, Jay Baruchel(I think that's how its spelled),(think Hiccup from How to Train Your Dragon) will be voicing Zeus, Eden Sher (again, think Star from Star VS the Forces of Evil) will voice Diana and Lara Jill Miller (Kari, Digimon 01/02) will voice Nicola.**

 **And to those who are curious to what Vivian's voice would sound like, think Britt McKillip (for those who need a vocal example, look for Princess Cadance from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic).**

 **Oh, and:**

Lalala- is normal.

 _'Lalala' is thinking._

 **(Lalala) is Poke-Translator.**

 _ **(Lalala) is the Pokedex.**_

 _ **Now**_ **let's get one with the chapter, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

As Ash carried Vivian along the path towards Viridian City, he had tried to pull her into little conversations about herself and her plans but Ho-oh's little appearance had left her more or less speechless and he didn't entirely blame her, so he settled himself into focusing on the path ahead of him as they eased into a comfortable silence. Vivina and Nicola were entertaining themselves with a harmless game of tag, while keeping up with him and Diana, who was easily keeping step with Ash and occasionally glancing up at her mistress in concern, whilst Zeus was contently perched on Ash's shoulder.

It had been silent for roughly ten minutes before Vivian finally found her voice and spoke, "You know...there's a legend about Ho-oh..." Ash hummed in acknowledgement, so she continued, "Ever since the tower in Johto burned down...Ho-oh _did_ disappear, but...they say Ho-oh would only appear to those with pure hearts with great destinies."

Ash couldn't the smile that formed on his face as he replied, "Guess even Legends can have good taste, then."

Vivian blinked up at him in surprise, but fell silent once more with a small, self-conscious half-frown, half-smile, face flushing darkly as she glanced away. Ash was oblivious to her reaction, while Zeus chuckled with a smirk.

 **(Poke-Translator on)**

 **(I** _ **still can't believe Lady Ho-oh gave both**_ **our trainers one of her feathers!)** Vivina gushed as she literally twirled from excitement and out of Nicola's way when the female Pikachu tried to pounce on her.

Zeus chuckled once more, while shaking his head, **( _I_ still can't believe we defeat a whole _flock_ of Spearow and Fearow like _that!_ )**

Even among those who had been born and bred in captivity knew that even just a glance or glimpse of any one of the Legendaries was a sign of fortune, especially in these circumstances. And for one of them to also grant a gift, much less _two_ was no normal coincidence, it was Arceus-send! To top it off was the _type_ of feathers Ho-oh had bestowed them, it spelt more than just destiny.

 **( _I'm_ just happy we walked away without anyone in serious pain)** Nicola sighed softly as she and Vivina abandoned their game to walk with Diana, a smile on the female rodent's face, **(Last thing those two needed was one of in critical condition.)** It was at times like this, Nicola was grateful for Vivian's sense to train before they left Vermillion for her license.

 **(And to think this is just the tip of the iceberg compared to what's waiting out there)** Diana sighed in concern, eyes glinting with worry as she once again glanced up at her mistress, eyeing how her ankle was starting to swell a little, **(I just hope I can learn better moves before that happens...so I'm of more use.)**

Her comment earned her a skeptical look from the sole male Pokemon in their humble little pack as he said in response, **(What are you talking about? You were handling those Spearow pretty well for a domestic hot out of the nursery.)**

Diana gave a small smile, facing heating very faintly against her orange skin at the compliment. She just wished there had been more she could've done then just a rapid-fire Ember attack.

 **(Poke-Translator off)**

Just as they were about to enter the city, they stopped by a young woman in her early twenties with teal-blue hair in a spiky ponytail and light brown eyes. She wore a navy blue officer's uniform with a short skirt and black wedges, and a matching navy hat.

"Let me see some IDs, kids," The woman ordered as she held out her hand. Having nothing other than his pokedex for ID, Ash requested his passenger, "Vivian, can you get my pokedex out of my left jacket pocket?" The blonde blushed as she, but did as he asked as the woman raised an eyebrow.

"You okay there, miss?" She asked, making Vivian flush harder. "She hurt her leg while we were being chased by a flock of Spearow," Ash answered shifting as Vivian finally fished out the device from his pocket, before she rummaged her bag for her own.

Officer Jenny had been smirking in amusement at the younger girl's clear embarrassment, but it disappeared into a grimace at the mention of the flock, "Arceus dammit all! That makes the tenth attack this _month!_ "

This caused the two trainers to share a concerned look as the blonde handed their pokedexes over, a look that was mirrored between the Nicola and Zeus, as well as Vivina and Diana. Sighing, Jenny pressed a few buttons on Ash's pokedex before the robotic male voice of the computerized encyclopedia spoke up:

 ** _Hello, my name is Dexter, the A.I.P. (Artificial Intelligence Program) installed by Professor Samuel Gray Oak to aid Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, Kanto on his journey. If broken, stolen or lost, I can not be replaced. Captures: a pikachu (M), venonat (F) and a shellder (F)._**

Satisfied, Jenny handed the red pokedex back, before doing the same on the lovely lavender colored device. Instantly, a robotic, sassy-sounding, female voice spoke up in turn:

 ** _Good day, my name is Dae (pronounced like day), the A.I.P. modified by Dr. Sam Witwicky and installed by Prof. Samuel Gray Oak to aid Vivian Esme(1) Surge of Vermillion City, Kanto on her journey. Captures: a pikachu (F), a charmander (F) and a Poliwag (F)._**

Ash blinked for a moment. Surge, Surge, where did he hear that name before? Judging from the look on her face, Officer Jenny recognized it too, poor woman looked like she just swallowed a lemon. He also recognized the name of doctor, Dr. Samuel Witwicky, or Sam as he kept insisting, was a child prodigy that left even Prof. Rowan of Sinnoh impressed. The teen had the intelligence of an alakazam and then attitude of a snorlax, which was why Ash found him so intimidating.

At the same time, he had to wonder, why such a laid back, no-nonsense guy like Dr. Witwicky would modify Vivian's pokedex and how he knew her, but judging by the exasperated groan and expression on her face, Vivian had a good idea and it was likely on a personal level.

Though he did tuck the information away for a later date, he instead asked his new friend in a genuinely curious tone of voice, "When did you catch a poliwag?"

Cheeks still a noticeable pink, Vivian answered, not looking at him, "A little before you showed up."

"Apologies, Miss Surge, I-I didn't recognize you!" Officer Jenny apologized quickly as she handed the girl back her pokedex and quickly saluted, "There have been a recent out-break of thievery, both normal and Pokemon-related and so many Pokemon outside their pokeballs just...struck me as suspicious!" She looked as if she were sweating bullets and like she was about to bolt or pass out.

Seeing this caused Vivian to roll her eyes, before telling her with a slight authority-like tone in her voice, "At ease, Officer Jenny."

The woman almost fell to her knees, letting out a large, almost comical sigh of relief, causing the four Pokemon to giggle a little, while their trainers tried to hide their smiles. Instantly, Jenny was back to her feet as she offered, "Can I escort you and your companion to the Pokemon Center?"

Vivian was about to protest when Ash said, "Why not? It'd certainly be a lot quicker." She blinked at this, seeing the point. Even though Vivina, Nicola, Diana and Zeus weren't seriously injured, their newest catches needed quick medical attention, especially Ash's shellder.

Sighing, she shrugged and Jenny went to get her motorcycle. Yet, as the officer pulled up with the two-wheeled vehicle and Ash carefully seated Vivian in the sidecar with the Pokemon, the blonde couldn't help feeling like she should've put up more protest and at the same time thought, _'There's something I feel I'm forgetting about this Jenny..'_

Her family had always been been an insistent (and persistent) presence with both the military and police forces, her brother more so than herself, so she knew each Officer Jenny, mostly in passing. Yet, she felt like there was something very important escaping her...

It came to her soon after Ash climbed onto the main seat behind Officer Jenny, who then revved engine, which gave off a _very_ familiar roar, which sent a chill down the blonde's spine as she suddenly sat up straight with wide, terrified eyes, which was instantly mirrored by an equally afraid Nicola, who finally remembered this Jenny as well, both thinking the exact same thing, _'Ah crap!'_

Ash let out a joyful whoop as Officer Jenny had her motorcycle speed through Viridian City to a point it almost made everything around them; building, person, car, plant, blur. His reaction made the blue-haired woman grin as she focused on the road.

Meanwhile, with the Pokemon, both pikachus were clinging tightly onto both of Ash's shoulders, desperately trying to go flying, while Diana gripped her mistress' uninjured leg tight from fear as she watched everything blur by. Vivina was just sitting in Vivian's lap, enjoying the wind in her fur and clapping her paws excitedly.

 **(Poke-Translator on)**

 **(HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING?)** Zeus all but screamed as he clung to his trainer, shrieking as they sharply turned a corner. Diana whimpered, **(I wanna get off...)**

 **(I KNEW IT!)** Nicola actually screamed, both afraid and angry at herself, **(I _KNEW_ THERE WAS SOMETHING I WAS FORGETTING ABOUT THIS JENNY! SHE'S A GIRATINA FREAKING SPEED DEMON!)**

Vivina just giggled, oblivious to them, **(WHEEEEEEE!)**

 **(Poke-Translator off)**

As for Vivina, well, she was simply screaming her head off.

Without warning, Jenny sent the motorcycle sailing through the sliding doors of the Viridian City Pokemon Center and skidding across the floor of the, thankfully, empty lobby, skidding to a stop near the front desk. Manning said desk was a woman Jenny's age with sugar pink hair done in loopies with slightly fairer skin then the officer and had sky blue eyes. She wore a pink nurse's dress-uniform under a white apron and a white nurse's cap on her head with a red cross on the front.

She was one of the Nurse Joys stationed in Kanto. Like the Jennys, the Joys were all one big family that were perfectly identical to one another and all pursued the same career. For the Jennys, it was mostly cousins, while the Joys were largely sisters. Many a theorist and conspiracy-lover believed it was some sort of cloning scheme conducted in secret by the league, but Ash always played it off as genetics as far as looks went and family tradition for their career choices.

This Nurse Joy had been leaning on the counter in boredom when they had mad their entrance, but now, she looked both annoyed and defeated as she commented, dryly, "We have a _drive-thru_ , I hope you know..." And Officer Jenny had the decency to look sheepish as she chuckled and rubbed her neck out of habit.

 **(Poke-Translator on)**

 **(How?)** Nicola questioned as she and Zeus fell off Ash, but thankfully tumbled into the side-car safely, **(How did I forget the Jenny here was a speed demon?)**

Zeus, still dizzy and light-headed from all the turns, just said, **(Someone please make the room stop spinning...)**

 **(Next time...)** Diana nervously looked at the two electric-types as they all slowly crawled out of the side-car, wobbling a little as their feet touched the cool marble floor, **(Can we just...walk?)** Before she promptly fell on her butt, holding her head in pain.

Vivina, being the only one unfazed by the whole ride, simply jumped out, perfectly fine, as she asked, **(Can we do that again?)**

The other three just groaned as Zeus fell onto his stomach and Nicola onto her back. Vivina, still unfazed, just shrugged and continued giggling.

 **(Poke-Translator off)**

"What a _rush!_ " Ash exclaimed with a wide grin as he got out of the motorcycle, "Wasn't that just the coolest thi-!" He cut himself once he looked at his new friend and did a double-take in shock, prompting the two women to look over in confusion and once they saw the blonde, they did double-takes as well.

Vivian's hair was a mess, to put it simply.

It had fallen out of its bun at some point during the ride and was now falling down her back to her waist in a ponytail...a very messy ponytail. Golden blonde, rose-pink and sapphire blue locks were frayed and disarrayed, almost in a comical fashion. To add to the odd appearance, her glasses had gotten lopsided at some point during the ride, one side almost completely falling off her face.

To add icing to the metaphorical cake, she was shooting him a dry, deadpanned, pointed stare, causing a moment of pause, even as she crossed her arms and quipped in a dry-sarcastic tone, "What do you think?"

For a few seconds all was silent, until Ash covered his mouth to hide his grin, shoulders shaking as he tried to hold in his chuckles. Vivian rolled her eyes in response once she figured out why he was shaking and looked away with a pout, which made the two watching women smirk.

Remembering why she brought the two here, Officer Jenny quickly informed, "I'm afraid we got victims from another Spearow attack."

The pink-haired nurse instantly became serious as she quickly went around the desk as Ash lifted the blonde out of the side-car, sighing in disbelief, "Oh for the three Legendary Dogs' sakes, not again!" She quickly checked both humans and all four Pokemon for injuries, but quickly drew her hand away from Vivian's ankle when said blonde paused in fixing her glasses to hiss in pain.

Nicola and Diana both tensed at the sound, but immediately relaxed as Nurse Joy called out, "Chansey, I need a wheelchair!"

Almost as if on cue, a door opened and a wheelchair was pushed in by a very domesticated species of Pokemon. This creature was roughly a little over three feet tall with an oval-shaped, pink body with hair-like growths on either side of its head, each tipped with a darker pink, matching its oval-shaped feet and its stomach pouch, which held a single white egg and it had a short pink tail. Finally, while its eyes were small and oval-ish in shape, they were a lovely dark teal and shone with nothing short of warmth and kindness.

After carefully setting Vivian into the wheelchair with Nurse Joy's help, Ash, despite already recognizing the Pokemon, took out his pokedex and curiously scanned it. It dinged in an instant and opened with a picture of the Pokemon as Dexter's voice sounded out:

 ** _Chansey, the Egg Pokemon_**

 ** _The evolved form of Happiny_**

 ** _T: Normal_**

 ** _Possible Abilities: Natural Cure or Serene Grace_**

 ** _Hidden Ability: Healer_**

 ** _It is said to deliver happiness. Being compassionate, it shares its eggs with injured people._**

"You kids take care now, ya hear?" Officer Jenny said seeing that the situation was well handled. Both trainers nodded, "Thanks, Jenny!" The officer left the same way she came, allowing the atomsphere within the center to revert back to what it had been before, despite the lobby being empty.

"Um, Nurse Joy, could you look at my poliwag, please?" Vivian asked as the nurse began to wheel her away to treat her ankle, "I think Diana gave her a sound thumping."

"And maybe my shellder, too, please?" Ash added as they held up their new teammates' pokeballs. "Of course," Nurse Joy, now calmed to see nothing life-threatening, smiled more friendly, taking both pokeballs, "Would like me to look at your other Pokemon?"

Both trainers shook their heads, after all, neither of their respective two Pokemon had taken any damage and were just exhausted, which was nothing a little food and rest couldn't fix. "Very well," Nurse Joy nodded, respecting their choice since none of the Pokemon looked badly injured, just dizzy and tired, save the venonat, which looked awfully cheerful.

Shaking her head, she began walking away as Chansy pushed the wheelchair along to get Vivian's ankle looked at, "Now, let's get that ankle properly looked at."

"Ash, can you watch Diana and Nicola for me?" Vivian quickly called over her shoulder, already telling no amount of protesting would change either nurse's mind. Ash was just as quick to reply, "Sure!"

As she led them down a hall, Nurse Joy couldn't help commenting to Vivian, "That's a very fine young man you have there, you must be quite lucky." She was amused by the rosy blush that burned from the tips of Vivian's ears all the way down her neck and collarbone.

"He's-I'm not-I mean, we're not-!" Vivian stammered highly embarrassed as she finally fixed her glasses, before shyly looking back at Ash, playing with a strand of hair, "I-I-I mean...I...I guess I am...sorta...I mean-!"

Nurse Joy and Chansy just shared an amused grin, both thinking the exact same thing, _'Ah, young love...'_

Back with Ash, he was momentarily pondering what to do as both pikachus scurried up to his shoulders and he picked up his old playmate and the nervous fire-type. After spotting the video-phone booths, he nudged his own pikachu and held his venonat closer as he murmured softly, "Let's call home..."

He sat at a random booth and set Diana down in his lap so could dial his home phone, while cradling/balancing the receiver between his cheek and shoulder. He only had the first ring to properly hold the receiver when the call was picked up halfway through the second ring.

"Hello," The familiar voice of his mother filtered through the speaker, filling Ash with warmth, "Ketchum residence."

Ash smiled, feeling a very small prickle in his eyes, "Hey, Mom." His smile grew as, instantly, a squeal sounded, causing both Nicola and Diana to jump before the video screen turned on.

Despite only seeing her from the collarbone up, he could tell she had just gotten out of the bathroom. For one thing, she was wearing her fuzzy pink bathrobe and her hair was a frizzy mess. The sight had caused both Zeus and Vivina to burst into giggles, while Nicola and Diana simply looked amused, despite not knowing the woman.

"Ash, honey, its so good to hear from you and so soon!" Delia gushed with a wide, happy smile, "How are you? Hello, Vivina! And Pika..." She trailed off and blinked as took in the identical yellow creatures on her son's shoulders, "Two?" She blinked again, "Um...Ash, honey, where did you get a second pikachu...and a charmander?"

Ash could understand her confusion. Wild pikachu were dark to come by outside the depths of the wide forests they made their homes in, since they made their dens as far as possible from all paths and roads. Charmanders, like all other Starter Pokemon, were near impossible to find in the wild outside abandonment. Due to poaching, all members of the Starter Lines were relocated to especially made reserves, the Charific (did I spell that right) Valley being a prime example.

"Mom, these are Nicola and Diana, I'm watching them for a friend I met on the way here," Ash explained and Delia nodded in acceptance, "Nicola, Diana, this is my mom, Delia."

"Pika, piichu!" Nicola smiled with a wave. "Char..." Diana added shyly with a less noticeable wave.

"Oh, aren't you two just adorable!" Delia cooed, before smiling proudly at her son, "And that's certainly nice of you, Ash, first day on your adventure and already made a friend, and already in Viridian City to boot!" Her eyes gained a distant form of fondness as she added, "It took your father almost three weeks to get to Viridian, even with a map! He'd be so proud of you!" Ash smiled bitter-sweetly in response as Vivina gave a chirp.

"I can't wait for you to meet her, Mom; Vivian's really nice, I think you'll really like her," Ash continued almost missing the excited, yet teasing look that crossed his mother's face as he sung his new friend's praises, "She helped me reel in my new partner, a shellder."

"Ooh!" Delia grinned as she leaned in with interest, "A girl!" Zeus and Vivina were out right laughing as their Master got _very_ red in the face, even Nicola and Diana were giggling at his reaction.

"M-Mom!" Ash complained in embarrassment, "It's nothing like that!" He blushed even harder, though not at their laughter, but at a voice that was suspiciously a lot like his own, just more impish, chime, _'Not yet, anyway.'_

Ash quickly tried to will his blush away with a furious shake of the head, tuning in just in time to hear his mother say, "At least, humor me this," Once she saw she had his full attention, Delia still had a grin on her face as she asked, "Is she pretty?"

Ash turned even redder as he thought back to when he first laid eyes on the blonde, sitting so contently as she let her Pokemon play as she drew in that sketchbook of hers. He remembered how the sun was shining in just the right angle, making her hair glitter like real gold and made her unique highlights stand out even more.

Without thinking, Ash answered with full honesty, "She's...she's beautiful..." His face looked ready to explode from embarrassment as he realized he said it out loud, Nicola and Diana shared a soft smile, while Zeus and Vivina shared a similar one and Delia adopted one of her own.

"I'm looking forward to meeting her, but I'm afraid I have to go, I think I left the sink running," Delia said, "But do remember to call your aunt and grandfather," Ash nodded in response, "I love you."

Ash smiled, "I love you too, Mom."

Zeus and Nicola both waved with a chorus of, "Pikaaaa~"

"Char-char," Diana added still a little shy. "Veno-no!" Vivina was waving her stubby arms enthusiastically, "Venonat!"

Delia smiled once more before hanging up.

Ash breathed a sigh as he put the receiver back. Both yellow mice let out soft "chuu~"s as they nuzzled his cheeks, making him chuckle. The other two female Pokemon looked up at him in concern, he simply rubbed their heads.

"Hey," A familiar voice piped up from behind, "Did I miss anything?" They turned to see Vivian wheeling over to them, hair and glasses fixed and her ankle in a cast and supported in a foot-rest.

"Chu-pika!" Nicola squealed as she and Diana rushed off Ash to smother their mistress with relieved-affection. "Char-Char!" Diana added happily as she carefully climbed up onto the blonde's lap, her partner resuming her perch on Vivian's shoulder.

"How you feeling?" Ash asked as he got up. "Just fine now," Vivian smiled, "More of a minor fracture than the sprain I first thought of," She saw Ash's mild alarmed expression and quickly added, "Again, seriously, _minor_ ; Nurse Joy says to stay here for a few days, maybe a week or two, for it to properly heal."

"Good thing I'm in no hurry to get to Pewter, then," Ash commented. Vivian looked at him, a little confused, "What do ya mean?"

"Because I'd rather wait to see if my friends are perfectly fine before going anywhere," Ash explained making her blink in shock. "You're...delaying your journey..." Vivian said slowly, face growing hot, "J-J-Just to ma-make sure I-I'm o-o-okay?"

"Yeah, I know it seems odd since we just meet and all," Ash admitted, "But I think your really nice and..." He flushed a bit himself, "I'd really like to get to know you better."

Vivian was now flushing like a tomato, fiddling her fingers, "I...I'd re-really l-like to...g-get t-t-to kn-know yo-you, to-too." He smiled shyly, which she returned.

Meanwhile, all four Pokemon just watched with highly amused and knowing grins. The spell was then broken by the sound of one of the video phones going off.

"Should we answer that?" Ash asked. "May as well," Vivian replied with a shrug, "It could be an emergency for all we know."

Nodding in agreement, Ash picked up the received and what appeared on the screen made them all chuckle: Professor Oak with his back to the camera. "Hello?" The professor said a little confused, "Hello, Ash? Ash Ketchum, are you there?"

"Oak, you colossal fossil!" Ash laughed, "You're facing the wrong camera!"

"Huh?" Was all the Pokemon Professor could say before turning to look over his shoulder and saw he was facing the wrong camera, "Whoops!" Turning around completely, he grinned at the sight of the blonde next to Ash, "Ah, Vivian, hello again," He rose an eyebrow at her wheelchair, "Are you alright, my dear?"

"Oh, ah...I...I t-took a bad fall," Vivian fibbed as Ash bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making a comment.

Last thing he needed was his mother or anyone else in his family to know about his run-in with the flock, something that the professor was obligated to do as his sponsor and he got the idea that Vivian didn't want her own family finding out either. So, yeah, that mini-adventure, they were going to keep to themselves.

"I see you've both caught quite the catches," The professor changed the subject, sensing a tension he wasn't about to comment on, "A poliwag and a shellder."

"Yeah, shellder was a surprise to say the least," Ash commented, "But I'm not sad I caught her."

"Well, it certainly puts you two on even ground with Gary and Lucy," The professor said, "Lucy just caught a mankey and Gary a rattata," Ash and Vivian both tilted their heads in thought, but made no comment as the man continued, "Quite the specimens, the both of them, though..." He gave a tiny shudder, "Annabelle, by far, has the...ahem...has...um...quite the finds..."

Ash raised an eyebrow at this, a little interested, while Vivian just looked lost. "She already caught more than one Pokemon already?" Ash questioned both impressed and curious. There was no way, for all her oddities, that the white and silver-haired girl had already caught another ghost so soon after leaving Pallet...unless one had followed her from Lavender Town.

"Yes, a small abra and a..." Prof. Oak said pausing as he looked mildly troubled, "And a...a Pokemon that isn't native to Kanto; a dual ghost-type."

The group, Pokemon included, gaped in shock. A Pokemon that wasn't native to Kanto?

 _(Meanwhile, in Viridan Forest)_

Deep within the vastness of the evergreen that was Viridan Forest, a battle had commenced, the rolling grass flattened from where one of the Pokemon had fallen or skidded. From the shadowed foliage, many wild Pokemon watched with much apprehension to see who would emerge victorious, but none dared to venture closer in fear of the three powerful energies that were radiating dangerously on one side of the field.

Their valiant guardian and his loyal pinsir VS the disturbingly silent human girl and her equally elusive ghost Pokemon. Due to the heavy amount of trees in the area the battle, the 'battle arena' was shrouded in shadow, providing the ghost Pokemon the perfect cover for it to hide in plain sight and avoid attacks, while also providing chances for sneak attacks. It was by far, a complex and intriguing match, seeing as more than half of the pinsir's offensive move-pool consisted of Normal and Fighting type moves, which did literally no damage to ghost-types, while the bug was fair game to whatever move the phantom threw at it.

Itsuo(1) 'Samurai' Takahashi(2) ground his teeth together slightly in frustration as his most valved bug warrior burst forth from beneath the ground once more in what had been a well-placed Dig attack, only for the apparition of a Pokemon to dance away with an eerie, bone-rattling cackle. Yet, as he looked to meet his fellow trainer's eyes, he couldn't help shivering at the intense...nothing in them.

She was just staring at the battle with nothing, completely detached from the fact there was a potentially deadly battle happening just in front of her. Blood red orbs held no joy, no thrill, as if she literally felt nothing. Even their actual color, redder than crimson, like fresh blood, did nothing to deter from the general creepy feeling that seem to radiate from the white-haired girl nor did the damn fox she seemed to cuddle like a precious teddy bear curb the instincts that were screaming at him to return his Pokemon and run from the thick ice cloak of mystery that shrouded her.

 _"If that wasn't so poetic, I'd almost call that an insult!"_ A young, feminine voice giggled in his mind, reminding him that he wasn't just in the presence of a dangerous specter, but also a strong-levelled Physic, _"Such fire, such determination, especially in such a poor match up! I've never seen Lady Annabelle have so much fun!"_ If this was her 'Lady' having fun, he hated to see her bored out of her mind, _"I'm going to ignore that and just say that my comrade is having fun too!"_ He could **feel** the smile in her voice as she spoke in a honey-sweet tone of voice, _"Right, Pennywise(3)?"_

His pinsir's opponent let out another bone chilling laugh that left Samurai both shivering and a little disoriented. Steeling both his mind and his nerves, he had to momentarily wonder who would name any sentimental being, human, Pokémon or otherwise, _Pennywise_ , before ordering quickly, "Masaru(4), Double Team and surround it!"

 _"Rude!"_ The voice huffed as copy images of the bug surrounded its near invisible enemy, who was only seen in the thin streams of sunlight as small purple twinkles, _"Penny is a he, not an it!"_

But he ignored it in favor of calling out another order, "Now, Rock Slide!"

Instantly, the six bugs raised their clawed hands up high. The five copies disappeared as rocks materialized above the real one before being hurled at the phantom Pokémon. Samurai felt his legs shake as he remained in eye-contact with _'Lady'_ Annabelle, watching as the green light of _Pennywise's_ Protect shined across her still emotionless, pale face and bits of rock flew everywhere. He really, really didn't want to see her bored.

But then, she _grinned._

Annabelle gave him a wide, evil smile that was full of pearly-white teeth as her eyes seemed to literally _glow_ with wicked intent and maniacal glee. It caused Samurai to jump back from both shock and fright.

From a distance, one could see a glimmer of a small purple light that shone for a few seconds, before the area was flooded with an amethyst purple light. When the light died down, it revealed Samurai was sitting on his butt, a look of pure shock on his face as his now unconscious partner laid a few feet away from him. But his eyes remained locked with the gaze of his pinsir's opponent's large white eyes as it slowly disappeared into the darkness, he was unable to look away until it vanished completely.

Samurai continued to stare at a random spot, vaguely aware of footsteps softly crunching the grass approaching, getting closer, or how disturbingly quiet the forest had become. It was if even the wind itself was holding its breath, waiting for something to happen. It wasn't until he had the bottom of a bottle abruptly shoved in his face, did he blink out of his stupor. He focused in on the diamond-shaped, yellow medical spray bottle for a few seconds before looking up at former opponent in surprise.

But Annabelle's face was once again passive and blank as it was when they started as she held out the Revive for him to take. Unable to form words, he silently took it as the voice spoke again, _"You should enter the Pokémon League, Lady Annabelle thinks you would be a worthy rival for her and Lord Ketchum,"_ Samurai only sat there numbly as the mysterious red-eyed girl walked away, but the voice had one last thing to convey, _"But just for future reference; I wouldn't go around swinging that sword around like a homicidal maniac; leave that to us."_

Why did he get the feeling he should really consider the advice?

 _(Back in Viridian)_

Back in the Viridian Center, Vivian and Ash continued to talk with the professor for a couple more minutes once they've digested the fact that one of their generation of rookies had a foreign Pokémon, until the elderly man had to run off to get his pizza. The mention of pizza had caused Ash's stomach to give a rumble and Vivian had him wheel her over to the wide-spread buffet that was the Center cafeteria for a snack.

The amazing thing about Pokémon Centers, especially those out in the middle of routes, was that their cafeterias catered to every form of different tastes; vegetarian, vegan, meat-lover, lactose, they even had different forms of Pokémon food. Best part was, supplying the center was cheap, always tasty and always plentiful. Ash took a rice ball and a helping of guacamole with a cup of oran berry juice, while Vivian took a generous serving of strawberry salad and a veggie skewer with a cup of grepa juice.

They settled into a random corner so they could wait for their Water-Types to heal and eat peacefully as their Pokémon nibbled on bowls of Poke-block.

"So, what now?" Ash asked after swallowing a fork full of guacamole. Vivian had taken a bite off her skewer and was chewing when he had asked his question, so she hummed her acknowledgement, "Mmm?"

"What do you plan to do once your ankle heals?" Ash clarified, "I mean, surely you have some kind of dream, I'm going to become a Pokémon Master, so, I'm going to take on the Gym Challenge so I can take on the League, what about you?"

Vivian paused and her eyes widened and Nicola slowed in her chewing, before Vivian swallowed and blushed in embarrassment, "W-W-Well, it-ugh-I mean, um...I-I-I...err...the truth is..."

"Hey, its okay, I won't judge, honest," Ash reassured with a warm smile that just made Vivian feel warmer, "I have a pretty big and diverse family, so there's little I haven't heard of."

These words (along with his sincerity) allowed her to relax as she ate the rest of her of what left on her skewer, then, for a few minutes, pushed around the last two strawberries in her salad's remains. She took a deep breath before she told him, "I...I want to make people smile as a Performer!"

Ash blinked in surprise at how quick the sentenced had rushed out, but understood it all the same and smiled, not the least surprised.

Pokémon Performers took part in specially planned events called Showcases. There were two types of Showcases; the Rookie Class, where any Performer could compete, and the Master Class, where only Performers that had won three Princess Keys could compete.

Each Rookie Class Showcase was divided into two parts. The first began with the Theme Performance, which consisted of different activities that varied from place to place, this section lasted for several rounds with three Performers facing off in each round. The second part was called the Freestyle Performance, which, like a Pokémon Contest, the Performers used their Pokémon to dazzle their audience to win votes so they can advance to the next round and win, _unlike_ Pokémon Contests, the Performers also took part in the dazzling and again, three Performers took part in each round at a time. Also, _unlike_ the Contests, Showcases and Performers were strictly all girls, and they could use up to six Pokémon.

As for the Master Class, there was no Theme Performance, it was all Freestyle, complete with three Performers per round. Things always got intense during the semi-finals when the last three girls would duke it out for the right to challenge the previous Master Class winner for a shot at the title of Regional Queen. Personally, Ash thought they were glorified beauty pageants with Pokémon, but his mother was a fan, so he had always kept the opinion to himself.

Up until recently, Showcases had been a Kalos exclusive sport, until almost thirty years ago when they began in Unova and Sinnoh, twenty years ago they then began in Hoenn and just a little around a decade ago, they began in Johto and Kanto. Though, try as he might, the name of the current Kanto Queen alluded him.

Suddenly, for a reason that he couldn't pin-point, Ash could picture Vivian dancing about a stage or bustling making puffs. He could picture her perfectly in a flattering, shimmering blue dress with white trimmings and her hair in a more natural ponytail. It left Ash blushing hotly, which he tried to hide by taking a deep swig of his juice. However, Zeus noticed and chuckled to himself as his trainer tried to will the blush away.

Realizing she was waiting for an answer and was nervously playing with a strand of hair, Ash quickly swallowed and set his now empty cup down. He gave her a kind smile as he finally said, "Its different, but I think that's a great goal."

"R-Really?" Vivian flushed a bright pink, looking surprised. "Yeah, I mean, if you really want to, then go on and do it," Ash assured with confidence, which made her smile more with gratitude.

"There's a Showcase in Cerulean City coming up," Ash continued to talk after swallowing down the last bite of his rice ball, "And I'm heading that way after Pewter to challenge the Gym Leader for the Cascade Badge anyways," His face once again turned an interesting shade of red, "So...maybe...we could...t-travel together..." Vivian's face got red as well as she listened, "I m-mean its more fun to travel with someone than to travel alone...and a lot safer, plus, I think it would make training a little more fun."

Vivian hummed in thought as she swallowed the last of her salad. The more she thought on it, the more he _did_ have a good point. Traveling with another trainer _was_ a lot safer, especially when she thought back to the Spearow flock and it _did_ seem like a lot more fun...

It was then that Nurse Joy's voice came over the intercom, "Ash Ketchum and Vivian Surge, your Pokemon are ready."

Ash washed down the rest of his food with his drink, while Vivian sipped up the last of her juice before they tossed the plastic plates, cups and forks in the nearby recycle bin before they headed for the lobby counter. Nurse Joy was waiting for them, smile in place as she handed them their respective pokeball, "Here you are, Shellder and Poliwag are as good as new."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," Vivian smiled with sincerity, "But while we're here, could you sign me up for the Showcases?"

Ash nodded in agreement, "And me for the League."

"But of course," Nurse Joy's smile didn't waver in the abrupt request, but instead simply held out her hand, "I'll just be needing your pokedexes."

Both trainers nodded and obediently handed the pink-haired nurse their pokedexes without complaint. Nurse Joy first pushed Ash's into the hard drive of the desk-top computer and pulled up the registration forum for the League's Gym challenge. Within a few taps and mouse clicks, she had Ash signed up and ready to go.

Taking his pokedex back out, Nurse Joy handed it back to him, along with a sleek case that was blue and black with the League symbol in the center, "Here is your badge case, Mr. Ketchum."

"Thank you," Ash smiled back in appreciation as he picked up Vivina and Zeus resumed his perch on Ash's shoulder so they could get a closer look at the case.

"Venooo~" Vivina trilled as she tilted her head/body in curiosity. Zeus chuckled at her, shaking his head in amusement as he muttered softly, "Pika-pika..."

Nurse Joy then did the same with Vivian's pokedex, only this time, she brought up a forum for a different League event. After a couple minutes of typing, Nurse Joy handed Vivian back her pokedex with a bright chirp, "You're all set."

"How about a light intro to see where our Pokemon are," Ash suggested with a bright smile, "Then a quick tour of Viridian?"

Vivian returned the smile with a sunny one of her own as she replied, "Sure!" She smiled as Diana climbed onto her lap carefully, being mindful of her tail-flame, while Nicola resumed her own perch on Vivian's shoulder.

"Here are keys for rooms here in the Center, they'll be waiting for you to use when you get back," Nurse Joy smiled warmly at their enthusiasm as she handed them two keys, which had the Center's logo on the tags, "Have fun!"

"Thank you!" Both trainers smiled back as they headed off, with Vivian pocketing the keys in one of her bag's smaller pockets, "We will!"

Ash wheeled his new friend out the side door to the back of the Center where its training field was located. Only bigger cities' Pokemon Centers had fully equipped training facilities and areas for mock battles, but only metropolises like Saffron and Celadon had the two separate. For Viridian, the training field/battle area was reasonably sized and fenced in to protect people passing by from spray attacks. The center of the field was a smallish pond, all around it were logs that were used for increasing a Pokemon's agility or reflexes, depending on how they were arranged, some, along with most of the rocks present, where either used for increasing the power of a Pokemon's attack or the strength of their defense, and finally, in random places, the grass had been mowed and the lines of battle areas had been drawn in the earth with chalk or outlined with colored rocks. A few trees were spaced out along the fenced field, providing shade for those taking breaks.

Ash automatically wheeled them over to one of the trees that weren't already occupied by a resting trainer, wanting to avoid a battle until they had a decent amount of training done. Once they were settled, Ash took out his pokeball and tossed it into the air with an excited call, "C'mon out, Shellder!"

Vivian smiled widely as she too tossed her own pokeball from her chair, also excited as she called out, "You too, Poliwag!"

The other four Pokemon watched with pounding hearts and baited breaths as they waited for their new teammates to appear as the pokeballs snapped open mid air, releasing twin flashes of white light. As the pokeballs flew back to their respective owner's hand, the lights slowly faded away as the new Water-Types appeared.

Shellder opened her shell with a slightly drawn out trill that sounded suspiciously a lot like a little yawn, before glancing around curiously. Next to her was a small blue Pokemon with a spherical body that resembled a tadpole with large grey eyes and small pink lips. It had a white stomach that had a black spiral on it with a semi-transparent tail and had no form of arms, just two little feet.

Both Water-Types clearly weren't upset about being caught, since they were perfectly calm and were taking in their surroundings with the upmost curiosity before they looked to their new trainers. Both were surprised to see the blonde in an odd wheeled-chair with her ankle bandaged, especially since that wasn't how the poliwag last remembered seeing her.

"Hi, Shellder, I'm Ash, you're new trainer," Ash smiled softly as he knelt down next to appear less intimidating, "I hope we can be friends," Shellder blinked innocently up at him before looking at her new teammates, who gave their own greetings with words of encouragement regarding Ash, before she leaped up excitedly at him, prompting Ash to quickly catch her and stumble for a moment, but thankfully, didn't fall over, giving a kind laugh, "I guess that's a yes!"

Vivian smiled at Poliwag as Diana and Nicola carefully climbed down in order to greet the Water-Type as the blonde said to her, "Hi, Poliwag, I'm Vivian," She then motioned to her own Pokemon, "And this is Nicola and Diana," Both pikachu and charmander gave smiles and bright greetings, "I hope we can all get along." Poliwag regarded them a little longer than Shellder had, suggesting to Vivian she was somewhat older than the other Water-Type Pokemon in terms of trusting others she just met, before smiling as she jumped up onto her new trainer's lap, making the girl laugh and hug her.

"Are you going to nickname her?" Ash asked. "Are you?" Was Vivian's response, while holding no sass, was clear-cut, as if the answer were obvious.

Ash's own response was a shrug, "If it's what Shellder wants," He set the shellfish down to properly address the topic to her, "How about it, Shellder, would you like a name?"

Vivian looked down at her own Water-Type, "What about you, Poliwag?"

Both Pokemon looked thoughtful as the mulled the idea over. After a moment, they both nodded their consent, curious to what would be suggested.

Vivina went first in picking a name, tapping in her chin thoughtfully as she went over her options in her head, before saying out loud, "How about...Marina(5)?" When she noticed the tadpole's inquisitive expression, she explained, "It means 'ocean'."

Ash nodded his approval of the name, "Its pretty."

"Chaa~pikachu!" Zeus agreed with his trainer as Diana and Nicola nodded in their own agreement, making the poliwag blush in embarrassment. "Veno-Veeen~!" Vivina added as the amphibious Pokemon blushed harder at her compliment, "Venonat!"

After a moment of consideration, the poliwag nodded her consent to the name with a happy smile before cuddling closer to her trainer. Vivian smiled brightly at this and hugged her new friend back in earnest, which made Ash smile.

Shellder looked up at her trainer expectantly as he resumed thinking up names of his own with a thoughtful hum, "Well, you _are technically_ part Ice-Type, so..." He narrowed his eyes in concentration, "Ice...how about...Aurora(6)?"

Vivian wasn't the only one had a thoughtful look on her face as she commented inquisitively, "You mean like the Northern Lights?"

"Yeah, I just think it fits," Ash admitted. Vivian nodded with a smile, "It is a beautiful name..." The newly christened Aurora gave a happy cry as she once again jumped into Ash's arms, making everyone laugh, "And I think she likes it!"

After they all calmed down, Vivian addressed the two new Pokemon, "Marina, Aurora, Ash and I need to scan you two real quick, then we can explore the city a bit after a light training session," At their pensive expressions, she quickly assured them, "Its just to see where you two are for when we start really training, it won't, I promise."

Both of them nodded before Marina hopped down to stand next to Aurora. Ash pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at Aurora, who shivered before it scanned her. With a ding, it opened and presented a picture of a shellder as Dexter began to speak:

 _ **Shellder, the Bivalve Pokemon**_

 _ **Clamping onto an opponent reveals its vulnerable parts, so it uses this move only as a last resort.**_

 _ **T: Water**_

 _ **Ability: Shell Armor**_

 _ **Hidden Ability: Overcoat**_

 _ **This shellder is female and knows the moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Supersonic, Icicle Spear, Rapid Spin* and Aqua Ring****_

 _ **Note*: Rapid Spin is an egg move and is locked.**_

 _ **Note**: Aqua Ring is an egg move and is locked.**_

"Wow, that's really impressive, Aurora!" Ash complimented. "Pika, pikachu-pi!" Zeus agreed which made Aurora look particularly pleased with herself.

Vivian went next, pointing at Marina with her own pokedex. With a softer ding, it opened with a poliwag picture on the screen and Dae's voice rang out:

 _ **Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokemon**_

 _ **The direction of the spiral on the belly differs by area. It is more adept swimming than walking.**_

 ** _T: Water_**

 ** _Ability: Damp_**

 ** _Hidden Ability: Swift Swim_**

 ** _This poliwag is female and knows the moves: Water Sport, Water Gun, Hypnosis, Mist*, Haze** and Refresh***._**

 ** _Note*: Mist is an egg move and is locked._**

 ** _Note**: Haze is an egg move and is locked._**

 ** _Note***: Refresh is an egg move and is unlocked._**

"That's a really impressive moveset, Marina!" Vivian smiled eyes shimmering as she imagined potential routines for Showcases that would benefit from Marina's current known moves, "If we can unlock at least _one_ of those ice moves, we'll have a big advantage onstage!"

 **(Poke-Translator on. Note: Olivia Mattingly(think Jack's Sister from Rise of the Guardians) will be voicing Marina and Ariel Winters(think Sofia from Sofia the First) will voice Aurora.)**

 **(Stage?)** Marina asked a little confused.

 **(Vee...doesn't really like battling for sport,)** Nicola explained with a sigh, her body tensing. Zeus tilted his head at this wondering what was making her so tense, but decided he would ask later on as his female counterpart continued to talk, **(She's always wanted to make people smile, so she strides to become the best Pokemon Performer, a human girl who uses her Pokemon to awe people on a stage.)**

 **(It's actually a lot of fun,)** Diana added softly, **(I've seen a Showcase once and I'd love to take part in one.)**

 **(But...)** Marina said thoughtfully, **(Won't we have to battle at some point?)** Personally, she didn't mind if they didn't battle period, since she herself had never been a fan of it, she had only battled them before because she had been caught off guard or someone had triggered her temper, she only asked because she was curious.

Nicola shrugged in response, **(Maybe, but only if its clear we don't have any other choice.)** That concerned Marina, since she had been under the impression that every trainer didn't mind an occasional battle, regardless of what they did in the long run.

 **(I think it sounds like fun!)** Aurora chirped while jumping up and down excitedly to show her enthusiasm, **(Marina will be _sooo_ pretty onstage!)**

Once again, the other Pokemon laughed as Marina blushed darkly at the praise.

 **(Poke-Translator off)**

"Okay, first, we're going to see where you all are with your moves," Ash explained as they calmed down, "Vivina, you're first."

His old friend immediately ran out to put some distance between her and the rest of them so she wouldn't risk hurting anyone. Once sure she was at a safe, but reason distance, she turned to her play-mate, waiting for orders.

"We can't really test out Poison Powder or Baton Pass until an actual battle or Disable or Foresight for that matter," Ash mused aloud, "So for now," He smirked knowingly at the Insect Pokemon, "Show me what Grandpa's been teaching you, Vivina."

Vivina ruffled her fur in response before obeying. She started by demonstrating her best Tackle, slamming herself as hard she could with a running start at a random rock, which slid back a little. With that done, she took a deep breath before releasing the painful sound that was Supersonic, its almost invisible sound wave stretching around five feet before she finally stopped. Vivina then concentrated as her eyes glowed blue. In an instant, dozens of small objects; rocks, twigs, even a few little bottle caps were floating in the air as Vivina used her physic energy to lift them in her visual display of her strongest Confusion.

The little purple insect then rushed about in a flurry of quick turns in a display of both speed and reflexes as she performed Agility. As she skidded into a smooth stop, Vivina took a moment to relish in her friends' cheers and praises. She even took a little bow as Aurora resumed jumping up and down, which made Ash roll his eyes.

Vivina then threw herself at a fallen branch, chewing as fast as she could as her pincers gave a soft greenish-yellow glow until it snapped in half. With Bug Bite done, she once again took a deep breath, but this time, instead of an ultra-sonic noise, she released a powerful, buzzing noise along with a yellowish-green wave. The Bug Buzz traveled a distance before canceling itself out before she collected a green energy in her arm and swung it into a different branch, which also broke.

"Not bad at all, Vina," Ash grinned, "Grandpa's been working you to the bone, huh?" Vivina just gave a proud, yet ever cheery chirp as she rushed at him, eagerly jumping for a hug, which Ash happily obliged with, making Vivian giggle at the adorableness.

"Okay, Zeus, your turn," Ash told his official starter, "I know I've all ready seen you use Thunder Shock, but I want to see the best one you can manage and I want to see you fastest Quick Attack." The reason he didn't mention the other moves Zeus currently knew because learning them was more or less immediate and perfecting them required either an actual battle or a mock one, which he would take care of later.

Zeus did the same as Vivina and put some distance between them and him, before squeezing his eyes shut as he concentrated in charging as much electricity as he could for his strongest Thunder Shock. Ash and most of the other Pokemon (especially Aurora and Marina) were cautious and wary as the electricity built up and crackled around the male pikachu, but Vivian and Nicola were completely at ease and unconcerned as they watched.

With a loud "CHUUUU!" Zeus launched a meduim-sized arch of electricity at one of the rocks that were a bit larger in size. Upon contact, most of it was blasted off in pieces, the top of the remains smoking and charred.

Next, Zeus darted off with the familiar white aura of Quick Attack surrounding him as he zigzaged around at his highest speed. He skidded to a stop next to his trainer and took a moment to shake off the dust that clung to his fur, before looking at the two humans expectantly.

"That was awesome Zeus!" Ash exclaimed as he scratched his starter between the ears, much to Zeus' delight.

"Its certainly impressive," Vivian nodded, but then smiled, "But there's always room for improvement, right Ash?"

Ash smiled back with confidence as he nodded back, "Always."

Since she had stated that the Pika-line was something of a thing for her family, he assumed that it meant that she knew that Pikachu was the stage of its species' three-stage evolution where it did the most growth. It was in its stage where it learned its skills and had all the time in the world to perfect those skills. It was also at the stage where it could learn all its speed-related attacks, something it can't do as a Raichu, and perfect that speed so when it did evolve, it would become a force to be reckoned with.

Ash knelt down and gently touched Aurora's shell in an encouraging gesture as he said, "Its your turn, Aurora; now, they'll be plenty of time to strength Withdraw, so, I want you to show me your best Tackle on one of the smaller rocks, we'll get to the larger ones later as your stamina and strength grows, then, show me the rest of your moves, kay?"

Aurora gave a half-trill, half purr type of sound as jumped out into place. Without much thought, she launched herself at the closest rock, closing her shell mid-air to protect her fragile insides as she slammed into it, sending it sliding a fair distance. It didn't go that fair given she hadn't propelled herself that hard, but it still made Aurora jump around for a moment happily, proud of the fact she made it move at all.

The Bivalve Pokemon then released the same high-pitched noise that Vivina made in her own display of Supersonic. After closing her shell for a moment, Aurora began to fire several icicles at a quick speed three times before hopping over to Ash and waited for his opinion.

"That was great, Aurora!" Ash smiled at the shelled Pokemon, "We'll be ready for the first gym in no time!" Aurora gave an excited trill in response that made the other Pokemon chuckle.

Vivian smiled at her own Water-Type, "Okay, Marina, you can start by showing my your Water Sport and Water Gun."

She didn't bring up Hypnosis for several reasons. One being that there wasn't really all that much to the move apart from canceling the physic energy required to use it. Also, she held little use for it outside battles, which, if she had anything to say about, would _not_ be happening unless she was backed into a corner, figurative or literal. It was a multi-use move; in battles, it was used purely to put Pokemon to sleep for a certain amount of time so the user could weaken them or go for the finishing blow, a tactic she generally didn't really approve of, outside battles, hospitals used it both to help insomniacs as well as some therapy or even as a form of sedative, while other forms of performers, such as magicians or professional hypnotists used it in their acts. Since she wasn't going to that branch of show business nor was she interested in medical profession, she had little uses for the move outside a last resort.

Vivian was snapped out of her thoughts over the move as Marina, who had taken a distance like Ash's Pokemon had, shot several jets of water into the air, which gently rained down around them in the form of Water Sport. Marina then took a deep breath before launching a steady jet of water at a rock, sliding it back a few inches.

Looking up at her trainer proudly, despite knowing that she wouldn't be battling unless there wasn't another choice, Marina waited for Vivian's reaction. "Those were perfect!" Vivian praised almost having stars in her eyes, "I can't wait to start a new move!" Marina smiled at the idea of a new move.

But then, Vivian began to wheel herself off, but Ash quickly stopped her, "Wait, aren't you going to see where Diana and Nicola are?"

But the blonde shook her head, "I already know where they are; I had Diana show me before I caught Marina and besides..." A sly smile grew on Vivian's lips, "I've had Nicola by my side ever since she hatched as a pichu back when I was, like, three..." She secretly enjoyed the shocked look on Ash's face, guessing he didn't even know Vivina that long, before shaking her head again, "Trust me, if I showed off _all_ her moves..." She then smirked at him, "We'd be here all a while."

Ash was momentarily taken a back by the sudden confidence as well as the implication of how strong her pikachu really was, before shaking his head, "It wouldn't take _that_ long..."

Vivian's only response was a good-natured roll of her eyes before pulling out her pokedex again. Without a word, she simply pointed it at Nicola, who was idly standing there next to Marina as Dae's voice spoke once again:

 _ **Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon**_

 _ **The evolved for of Pichu**_

 _ **It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened it looses electric charges from the sacs.**_

 _ **Ability: Static**_

 _ **Hidden Ability: Lightning Rod**_

 _ **This Pikachu is female and knows the moves: Thunder Shock, Charm, Tail Whip, Sweet Kiss, Growl, Play Nice, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball, Double Team, Nuzzle, Slam, Thunderbolt, Feint, Flail*, Charge**, Bestow***, Volt Tackle****, Toxic*****, Hidden Power******, Light Screen*******, Protect********, Frustration*********, Rain Dance**********, Return***********, Brick Break************, Grass Knot************* and Sleep Talk*************.**_

 _ **Note*: Flail is an egg move and is unlocked.**_

 _ **Note**: Charge is an egg move and is unlocked.**_

 _ **Note***: Bestow is an egg move and is unlocked.**_

 _ **Note****: Volt Tackle is an egg move and is locked**_

 _ **Note*****: Toxic was taught through TM.**_

 _ **Note******: Hidden Power was taught through TM.**_

 _ **Note*******: Light Screen was taught through TM.**_

 _ **Note********: Protect was taught through TM.**_

 _ **Note*********: Frustration was taught through TM.**_

 _ **Note**********: Rain Dance was taught through TM.**_

 _ **Note***********: Return was taught through TM.**_

 _ **Note************: Break Break was taught through TM.**_

 _ **Note*************: Grass Knot was taught through TM.**_

 _ **Note**************: Sleep Talk was taught through TM.**_

Both Vermillion natives laughed and giggled at the stunned, slack-jawed expressions on both males' faces as well as the awed ones on the other Pokemon's. After a moment, Ash managed to stammer out, "I...uh...um...Iiiieee...ugh..." He shook his head and then said in _very_ impressed voice, "Wow," Which made Vivian blush before he blinked in confusion, "Wait, if you want to be a Performer, why teach her so many battle efficient moves?"

Both Vivian and Nicola cringed, earning confused looks from the rest of the group. "W-Well...I did want to be a Pro-Battler at first, but...I...well...I..." Vivian stammered tensely, "I just...d-don't really like battling anymore...not for sport...I really only battle when its necessary."

"Hey, its fine," Ash assured her once more with a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, "Everyone's allowed to change their minds, right?" After a moment as her face flushed a little, Vivian managed a shy smile as she nodded back.

"C'mon, we got a whole city to see!" Ash enthused with a wide, bright grin. "Right!" Vivian grinned back before they looked at their Pokemon, "Do any of you want to go back in your pokeballs for now?" But all of them shook their heads as their respective Pika-Pal resumed their spots on their respective trainer's shoulder, and Vivina and Aurora settled themselves onto her lap, while Marina and Diana chose to simply walk along as Ash pushed the chair along.

But as they all left, they had never once noticed three figures, two tall and one oddly short, had been watching them from the bushes the whole time. All three were wearing dark trench coats and wide-rimmed hats to blend in with the bushes so they wouldn't be spotted, along with dark-tinted sunglasses and high collars to hide their faces.

"My, my, my, a shellder this far from the sea?" One of the taller figures, a woman, practically purred, "Can you imagine such luck?"

"And did you hear blondie's pokedex?" The other tall figure, a man, added with glee, "The female pikachu is practically a Pika-Power gold-mine! Imagine what the boss will think!"

"Meowth says, we snatch 'em durin' da Centah heist!" The shorter one, also male with an accent, added, "One of da trainah's even admitted she'd rather hand 'em over den fight 'n' ah bet da twerp will be too busy worryin' fer her health to put up any fight!"

The taller two burst into scheming giggles before quickly leaving before another trainer could notice them.

One of the interesting things about Viridian was, while not the vast, bustling metropolis like Saffron or Celadon, nor the notorious tourist traps like Porta Vista or Cinnabar Isle, it was sizable and thus, never a boring place to visit. While it didn't have a whole street of just restaurants like Porta Vista or Saffron, there were plenty of different places that had different tastes in both food and decor. It may not have had a large shopping center with all shorts of different stores in one building, it still had a fair variety of shops, which included the Poke Mart and had a gorgeous park in the heart of the city that almost seemed like a forest with all the trees scattered about.

During the tour, they had been stopped multiple times, mostly by older women, who would both coo over their Pokemon and gush at how gentlemanly Ash was to be pushing Vivian's chair so she wouldn't have to worry about doing sudden turns herself, which elicited many a blush between both trainer and Pokemon, mostly the trainers thought. Ash had noticed that when they passed a little boutique, Vivian's eyes had sparkle with imagination and an innocent light, and her hands were twitching, like she was holding herself back from doing something as her gaze lingered over the outfits that had been in the display window. For some reason, Ash recalled the sketchbook she had been drawing in when he first saw her and had to wonder if she designed clothes. If she did, he wondered if she would make her own costumes for the Showcases, which would certainly make things interesting.

When they came to the park, they stopped at the fountain to relax in the mid-day sun, letting Aurora and Marina take a quick dip to hydrate themselves. Ash had to admit, the park just kept getting more beautiful every time he visited. After that, they went into the bookstore where Ash browsed for books on Pokemon care and their growth, but noticed that while Vivian had a very vague boredom in that topic, she had immediately grabbed the newest addition to an adventure-thriller novel-series and a romance manga, while also browsing a series of science theory and advanced mathematics books that he knew would give Gary and the professor's aids a headache and the professor himself a mental exercise.

It wasn't until they stopped for supper that Ash learned that despite her refined taste in both literature and the finer things in life, Vivian had a less refined taste in food with a large appetite, not nearly as bad as his, but he found it to be a bit bigger than what he was expecting from a girl her size and age. She had pointed out a fast food joint, they type that had a mix of cozy western and modern=style in decor and Vivian's idea of a hearty supper was a tofu burger with all the trimmings with a large side of salted curly fries, which were drizzled with ketchup, a tall cup of Cheri juice and for her desert, she helped herself to a hearty helping of vanilla cake with strawberry icing with a cherry on it. Ash had still been staring a little, even when she was all done and had paid for herself with a shiny silver and lightning-bolt printed credit card.

When they finally returned to the Pokemon Center, the sun was beginning to set, coloring the sky with red, yellow and purple, and Nurse Joy at the lobby desk, handing a freshly healed Pokemon to a trainer. Upon noticing them, Nurse Joy couldn't help giving them a more genuine and sincere smile instead of her usual professional smile as she said to them, "Hey, you two, enjoy the city?"

"You bet!" Ash smiled back with his usual enthusiasm. "I never knew a city could be so big, yet so cozy!" Vivian added with a big smile on her face, "There was so many things to see! I even got some inspiration for my des-" Realizing then what she was about to say, she caught herself and coughed, before saying instead, "D-Drawings, yes, that's what I was going to say, ha-ha!"

Nurse Joy tilted her head curiously at the slip and attempted cover-up, while Ash raised an eyebrow, but both decided not to comment on it as Nicola shook her head in amusement. But then, the happy mood was interrupted as Officer Jenny's voice came over on the intercom, "Attention citizens and Pokemon trainers; a suspicious, unknown aircraft has been spotted over the city near the Pokemon Center, please exert extreme caution!"

The announcement caused Ash and Vivian to look at each bother, blinking in confused-surprise as their Pokemon shared equally confused glances. All of them were thinking the same thing: how did they miss a strange aircraft on their way here?

But then, not more than five seconds later, the sky-light shattered in, eliciting cries of fright from Nurse Joy and Vivian as Ash and the other present trainer shouted in shock. Then, a several circular objects fell through the broken planes and when they hit the floor, they burst into a thick smokescreen, causing everyone to cough and wheeze.

A female voice that wasn't Vivian or Nursey Joy suddenly called out, "Viggo(7), b-blow this smoke away!" Followed by the mechanical opening of a pokeball and he realized it had been the other trainer who had just gotten their Pokemon back when this happened.

A sharp cry of, "Starrr~!" Was heard followed by the rapid flapping of small wings, leading him to think she had called out a pidgey, only to then realize that wasn't the sound a pidgey made.

When the smoke finally started blow away from the flapping of the unknown Pokemon, they could see three figures outlined in the smoke, two clearly human, the third short and strangely shaped, standing in the lobby between them and the exit. "Wh-!" Ash coughed out, "Who ar-are you?"

But this proved to be the wrong thing to say as two of the unknown figures launched into a rather strange and long motto that made _no_ sense whatsoever. It actually left everyone a bit speechless, even Vivina was oddly still and quiet as she took in the odd humans.

"Jessie," The female figure introduced herself as the smoke finally revealed the trio's appearance.

Jessie was just around twenty with long, blood-red hair and sharp ice-blue eyes. She wore a mid-drift black shirt under a cropped, mid-drift white shirt that opened in the front with a bold, red 'R' and a matching short skirt with mid-upper arm long black gloves and matching boots that were calf-high. Her other thing notable about her appearance was a pair of jade-colored stud earrings.

"James," The male figure added.

James was easily the same age as Jessie with bluish-lavender hair that brushed his shoulders and light green eyes. Like Jessie, he wore a white shirt with a bold, red 'R' in the front and a pair of white pants that were tucked into a pair of black, knee-high boots and a matching pair of gloves and wore a violet belt.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie proclaimed as they wrapped up their motto. "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James finished.

"Meowth~!" The final figure grinned, revealing a pair of sharp fangs, "Dat's right!"

This figure was a cream colored feline that was roughly a few inches taller than Zeus and Nicola when they stood on their hind-legs. It had a gold coin charm its forehead and stood on its own hind-legs with black ears and its eyes had slit pupils. Its hind-paws were tipped with a tawny-brown color, matching its curled tail and currently, had its claws seethed.

Ash was mentally groaning and cursing his luck. First that flock, now this. _Just_ as he promised he would avoid crossing paths with these sorts of people, they just had to find him instead. His mother was going to throw a _fit_...assuming his grandfather didn't throw one first, even if it was clear the two were more clowns then serious threats. He had thought his father made sure they disbanded after he sent well over half of their important officials in jail.

Vivian, however, was doing an impression of a Magikarp that had gotten itself beached with how her mouth kept opening and closing from shock. Sure, she too had questions about Team Rocket's sudden re-appearance, but currently, she was more preoccupied with the reason by her brain having a re-booting session (for the **_second_** time in just **_one_** day, she'd like to point out to whatever deity was up there) that Meowth...just...talked!

She quickly shook her head and quickly fished out her pokedex and scanned the still grinning feline...just to make sure it wasn't some highly trained ditto or something:

 _ **Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokemon**_

 _ **Adores round objects. It wanders the streets on a nightly basis to look for dropped loose change.**_

 _ **T: Normal**_

 _ **Possible Abilities: Pickup or Technician**_

 _ **Hidden Ability: Unnerve**_

Vivian once again shook her head after a few seconds of staring at the screen's picture of a Meowth as aforementioned feline continued to talk with an odd accent, "Alrightie, kitty-cats, hand over da Pokemon," He un-seethed his claws threateningly, making the blonde flinch, "'N' _maybe_ nobody'll get 'urt!"

It was then the group got tense in realization. This group, no matter how odd, was a group of Pokemon thieves, who would probably do whatever it took to get what they want, which might include Aurora, seeing as her kind was unusual in this part of Kanto. It made them especially concerned because of Vivian's ankle.

"If you're looking for powerful Pokemon, you're out of luck!" Nurse Joy said bravely with a stern frown, "There are only sick and recovering ones here." Ash tensed even further at the wicked gleams in Jessie and James' eyes, getting the idea that may not stop them.

"True," Jessie smirked cruelly, "But we're sure to find a few treasures among the garbage." The sentence caused a boiling rage to slowly buzz under Ash's skin. Vivian also got tenser, her chest stopping when she noticed James eyes lingering on Aurora, who was in her arms, and Nicola, who had abandoned her perch on her shoulder to join the Zeus, Marina, Vivina and Diana in forming a protective circle in front of her, adding, "Starting with that female pikachu and that shellder!"

But a chill ran up the spines of _everyone_ in the room when the female voice from before suddenly spat out a single word in such a cold, venomous voice it left Ash and Vivian reeling from the hostility in it, "Pathetic."

They turned to the only other trainer in the room, who was glaring with a very heavy and almost disturbing amount of anger and vile, which sent another shiver done everyone's spines. She was clearly the same age as Ash and Vivian with a lean runner's build, not slender and delicate, but not boyishly muscled with light peachy skin that leaned towards fair. Her hair was mid-back long and messy-ish, being an exotic mauve purple and her eyes were a piercing black that shone like freshly cut onyx, reflecting in a way that made everyone nervous with how she was glaring. She wore a dark teal tank top underneath a purple, mid-drift hoodie that had elbow-long indigo sleeves, a gray pleated skirt with a pair of black tights and purple and indigo tennis shoes with black laces.

Perched on her shoulder was the small avian Pokemon that had clearly blown the smokescreen away and was obviously _not_ a native of Kanto. It was only a foot tall with a plumage that was mainly a grayish-brown with a white marking on its face and a matching circular mark on its chest. Its head and the lower half of its wings were black. A small tuft of feathers atop its head curled upwards and a small ruff around its neck was pointed. Its beak was orange with a black tip and its eyes were oval-shaped, being black with white pupils. Both talons each had three claws in the front and one in the back and its had two black tail feathers and one white.

Vivian immediately recognized it as a starly, the Sinnoh region's equilivent of a pidgey. Like a pidgey, starly had a three-stage evolution line that were Flying-Types that only get bigger, stronger and faster as they grew.

Ash knew he recognized it from somewhere, but he could pin point exactly where nor could he recall the name of the species, so he took out his pokedex and curiously scanned the small bird:

 _ **Starly, the Starling Pokemon**_

 _ **They fly in great numbers. Though small, they flap their wings with great power.**_

 _ **T: Normal/Flying**_

 _ **Ability: Keen Eye**_

 _ **Hidden Ability: Reckless**_

 _ **Note that this Pokemon is not found naturally in Kanto.**_

If the girl had realized Ash had scanned her Pokemon, she ignored it completely. Instead she continued to glare at the Rocket members with the upmost hate as she said icily, "What kind of trainer goes after sick and defenseless Pokemon who can't even fight back?" She gave a short scoff, clearly not needing an actual answer, "Its people like you who make me sick!"

However, Jessie and James weren't paying her words any actual heed. Instead, they were paying more attention to what Dexter had just said about her Pokemon. "Did you hear that, James?" Jessie grinned wickedly, "The brave little twerpette has a foreign Pokemon."

"It'll be the perfect addition to Blondie's pikachu and the twerp's shellder!" James agreed with a grin of his own.

This was the last straw for Vivian, who had been using all this talk to steel her nerves as she shouted defiantly, "You're taking Nicola over my dead body!" She accented her silent protection over Aurora by tightening her hold on the Water-Type, who quivered fearful into her arms.

Both pikachus allowed electricity to leak from their cheeks as they prepared for battle. Diana, while still nervous and once again unprepared by another sudden battle, took a stance along with an uneasy Marina and a still quiet Vivina.

Ash got in front of Vivian protectively, but remained behind the half-circle of Pokemon to avoid getting in any crossfire, eyes blazing with barely controlled fury as he added, "And you'll be taking _any_ Pokémon over _mine!_ "

Jessie and James instantly drew a pokeball each. "Go, Ekans!" Jessie called as she released her Pokémon. "Attack, Koffing!" James said as well calling out his own.

Jessie's Pokémon was a purple serpentine creature that resembled a rattle snake, being around six ft long in length with a yellow underbelly and rattle on the end of its tail. Its eyes were yellow with thin slits and it had a thick yellow strike around its neck and had a round, pink tongue. James' Pokémon was spherical in shape with several crater-like protrusions that were leaking gas and was purple. It had a wide mouth and black, vacant eyes that didn't seem focused on anything in particular, and right beneath its face was a cream skull and crossbones marking.

"Ekans use Poison Sting!" Jessie ordered. Ekans hissed as it fired several purple glowing needles from its mouth.

"I don't think so!" Ash stated, "Zeus use Thunder Shock, Vivina, Confusion!"

"Piikaaa..." Zeus cried as he charged his attack, "Chuuu!" He launched a fine arc of electricity, which, upon contact with Ekans' Poison Sting, canceled the attack out and continued on, giving Ekans a good shock.

"Ekaaaans!" Ekans shrieked at getting zapped, only to then freeze as Vivina focused her Confusion on it, capturing it in a blue glow and send it flying back.

James frowned and said, "Koffing use Smog!"

The floating Pokémon let out a low groan, "Koffing!" Before following through and began to release a thick haze of poisonous gas.

"Oh no you don't!" The mystery trainer intercepted as her starly flew off as she ordered, "Viggo hit it with Quick Attack!"

With a familiar white aura and a sharp cry of, "Staarr!" Viggo shot at Koffing with surprising speed, slamming into the unprepared Pokémon so hard, it went flying right into Ekans, knocking them both back further.

"Now, to finish this up," The purple-haired girl said her fierce, icy glare unwavering as she ordered, "Viggo, finish this up with Steel Wing."

"Zeus, time to send them packing!" Ash agreed, "Full powered Thunder Shock!"

Viggo's wings lit up with a metallic glow and shot at the downed Pokémon as Zeus charged up, striking them with its hardened wings with enough force to send them both flying right into their trainers, knocking both humans over. Meowth recoiled at the charging electricity and quickly unseethed his claws, but was too late. With a loud, "CHUUUUU!" And a blinding flash, Zeus launched his strongest Thunder Shock at the would-be thieves, the strength being enough to cause a loud boom, sending the group of Rockets flying back through the skylight from whence they came.

While flying through the air, conveniently missing their hot air balloon with the angle they were flying at, James couldn't help complaining, "We didn't get to **_try_** to steal anything; not even a measly scrap of food!"

"Instead we got fried by a puny mouse!" Jessie added in outrage to the humiliating defeat, "The admins aren't going to be happy about this!"

"Meowth!" Meowth shrieked clinging fearfully to Koffing, who was knocked out cold, "And it looks like..."

As one, all three shouted out as they began to fall toward a random part of the city, "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Ash let out a sigh, once sure the danger had passed as the guarding Pokémon all relaxed, but he still felt the need to ask, "Is everyone alright?"

His own Pokémon gave chirps to show they were fine, though Vivian's trio gave quieter ones, which he simply brushed off as left over nerves from the sudden appearance of 'dangerous' thieves. Nurse Joy gave a somewhat shaky, "I'm okay." From behind the desk and Vivian made no response at all.

As for the purpette trainer, who was returning her bird Pokémon to its pokeball, all she said, tone still cold and void of positive emotion, "Well, that depends, your girlfriend alright?"

This caused Ash to immediately look at her, face full of confusion as he asked, "Huh?" To which she pointed.

Following with his eyes to where she was pointing, Ash nearly did a double-take once again upon noticing the state Vivian was in. During the battle, she had started shaking like leaf, her eyes blown and dilated from fear, and she was clutching and still shaken Aurora to her chest and was still staring at the area where the battle had once been, lips pulled tight into a pinched up half-frown, half attempt to scream. She wasn't responding to Diana or Marina's carefully probing or Nicola's gentle nuzzles as the female trio tried to comfort her. But he could see a form of distance in her eyes, as if she were reliving a memory, but he pushed that thought back for the moment.

"Vivian!" Ash immediately rushed to her side, gently and lightly shaking her shoulders in attempt to snap her out of it after carefully prying Aurora out of the blonde's near death-grip, "Vivian, are you alright!"

It took a few moments, but Vivian once Vivian closed her eyes, she managed to stutter out in a pleading voice, "Pl-Pl-Pl-Please t-t-t-tell m-m-m-m-me it's o-o-ooh-over, _p-p-pleeeease!_ "

Ash was a little taken aback by how badly the battle had her shaken up. He made a note to ask her later on just how badly she didn't like battling and if it had to do with her reaction. For now, he focused on calming her down as he rubbed her back, "Yeah...yeah, it's over...you can open your eyes."

Vivian winced in response, hesitating for a few seconds before slowly complying and opening her eyes and Ash almost recoiled at the amount of fear in them. She did a quick scan of the lobby and took a few deep breaths in effort to calm down, this time responding to her girls as Marina and Diana climbed onto her lap and this time, returned Nicola's affectionate nuzzling with her own.

"I-I'm okay..." Vivian finally said thought to just who she was speaking it to, Ash, the Pokémon, a concerned-looking Nurse Joy or herself was presently a mystery as she took one final breath to calm down, "I..." She pulled Diana and Marina close in seek of comfort, which they gladly obliged to, "I-I...just need to ca-call my c-cousin..." Ash nodded in acceptance, knowing this wasn't the place to call her on her lying.

However, the moment was ruined by the mystery trainer, who scoffed at the scene, repeating one word, "Pathetic."

Ash and the Pokémon instantly turned their heads to look at her with hardened glares, even Diana and Aurora didn't look particularly timid by what she had said, all of them save Nicola missing Vivian flinching in her own response as Ash said warningly, "What?"

However, the girl wasn't the least bit intimidated as she replied, "You heard me, what kind of trainer gets _that_ upset over a battle, especially one as one-sided as _that_ one had been?" She shook her head, mauve-colored hair flying in an untamed mess before she stated in a matter-of-fact voice, "All trainers, even Coordinators and Performers, accept that battles as part of being just that, a trainer."

"I don't hate all ba-battles," Vivian said trying to defend herself, but was unable to really look at anyone, "J-Just ones th-that have no re-real point and cause p-pointless pa-pain..."

The other girl just scoffed once more in response before walking away, uncaring for the hardened stares that didn't leave her back until she was out of sight. Once she was gone, Ash let out another sigh, this time through his nose, shaking his head, before returning to being concerned for his friend, "You sure your going to be okay?"

Vivian nodded in response, unable to trust her voice at the moment. Resisting the urge to sigh again, Ash said, "We should just head to bed, I think we've both had _enough_ for one day." Again, Vivian only nodded her response and allowed Ash to push her into the elevator where they were brought to the second floor where most of the guest rooms were.

Ash didn't really want to leave his new friend alone after the clear stress attack she had just had, but kept himself back from insisting they move into a larger room so they could share a space, feeling it too early to make such a request. He didn't want to give the wrong impression, nor did he want to scare his new friend away by worrying over what she might just bounce back from easily. So after receiving his own key, he waited until he heard her lock the door before continuing to his own room.

He wasted no time going straight to the bed, not bothering to fish out his tooth-brush nor did he take the time to even change into pajamas. Ash simply closed and locked the door, walked right up to the bed and fell into it, instantly asleep once his head hit the pillow. He didn't even had the energy left to try and figure out how to plan out how to smooth things over with his family should the news of Team Rocket's attempt on the center get out as he was sure it would. He was too tired after everything that had transpired in the short time of his first day as a trainer.

His Pokémon took notice of this and immediately pitied their trainer and decided to at least help him sleep more comfortably. Vivina carefully used her Confusion to lift Ash into the air, allowing Zeus and Aurora to double team in pulling down the covers. With the blankets down enough, Vivina set her dearest friend and trainer back down into a more comfortable position then how he fallen asleep in, before using her Confusion to pull the covers back up for her team-mates as Zeus snatched Ash's cap off his head and placed it on a night-stand.

With a drawn out, "Chaaaa~!" Zeus nimbly walked across the headboard of the bed before curling up next to Ash's head and settled down to sleep, snoring within seconds. Aurora and Vivina followed suit. The venonat resumed her old sleeping position of burrowing herself under Ash's arm like a teddy bear, like she had when they were both younger, while Aurora simply hopped up onto Ash's chest and fell asleep.

* * *

 **And how's that for a finish? Again, I would like to say, thank you to everyone who had reviewed and offered your points of view and opinions, and to everyone who add both me and the story to your list of favorites and follows.**

 **I hope everyone likes this chapter as much as well, I like to think it stayed well towards the original show, while keeping a little twist. Thought, tell, can anyone guess who the mystery trainer is? I'll give you a clue, cold, stoic, bad attitude and Ash met 'em in Sinnoh. **Can't guess? Its Paul! Sorry those who like our Ice Prince (should I be saying Ice _Princess_ now?) but I am a HUGE fan of genderbending and I always have at least one GB character in my stories and I just couldn't resist it after some long thinking. I mean, Paul is clearly the same age as Ash and it was even confirmed in the show that he (she?) had first started his (her?) journey in Kanto with a Turtwig, so it shouldn't be that farfetch'd (noticed the pun?) that he (again, should I be saying she?) would eventually cross paths with Ash at some point, maybe even travel with him for a bit, I haven't made up my mind to add traveling companions, but trust me there _is_ a good reason I picked Paul to genderbend, I'm just not going to say why right now.****

 ** **But on a bright note, how do you guys like my little sniplet of Annabelle VS Samurai and Annabelle's little team? I am going to include little snips of Lucy and Gary too, and will be giving more metaphorical screen time later on when the plot calls for it, like in that episode with that old restaurant owner Moe, but I'll get to that later.****

 ** **I hope no one minds me basically skipping over Team Rocket's motto, after changed so many times, I just don't see the point to it. I only added the part after the introduction just for the sake of making sense and just for those Rocket Fans, they will be getting redemption time, but that won't be happening until much later on in the arch and they will be getting some more than just their canon Pokémon, but again, not until a bit later.****

 ** **Now, for those curious about the little numbers inside the brackets, I'm going it clear it up now:****

 ** **Itsuo(1): Itsuo is a Japanese name that means 'fifth male'. I just felt it fair to give Samurai a real name since everyone was someone before the nickname and I just don't think Samurai by itself would be fitting for either a first or last name. To those wondering about the Japanese name, well, its a stated fact that the designers had based all of the regions of Japanese locations, well, save Alola, which is based more off Hawaii as far as I know rather than Japan, and the show was originally Japanese, complete with original Japanese names for all the characters, so, this choice isn't far off from being an accurate and reasonable choice.****

 ** **Takahashi(2): It was honestly one of the first Japanese surnames that appeared when I looked them up.****

 ** **Pennywise(3): I want to make it clear that have a very pacific ideal pattern in mind for Annabelle's team in both type and names. With the exception of her abra, who will be given a name later, they will all be ghosts if it weren't already obvious, and my idea was to name them all after iconic paranormal entities. Pennywise is a little obvious to those who have seen both the old and the new movie versions of Stephan King's IT, you know the murderous clown?****

 ** **Masaru(4): Again, Japanese names just a reasonable selection all things considered and its not a far-off guess that it would be, again, a reasonable selection if Samurai were given the opportunity to chose nicknames for his Pokémon, fics or show. Masaru means 'victory', it just honestly sounds like something Samurai would pick, at least in my opinion, for his Pinsir, if he were to chose a Japanese name.****

 ** **Marina(5): I know, not the most original name in regards to a Water-Type but I honestly just can't think of anything better at the moment.****

 ** **Aurora(6): Again, I know, not the most original idea, considering when shellder evolves into cloyster, they gain the secondary Ice-Typing, but again, just couldn't think of anything better.****

 ** **Finally, Viggo(7): Its Norse for 'battle'. Its just in my opinion that even though Sinnoh was designer based on a Japanese location, its frozen north just gave me the idea that even though it wasn't entirely confirmed in the show (apart from in Mewtwo Strikes Back) of the existence of Vikings, it could be a fair possibility that they could have at least made a passing visit in Sinnoh. Thus, it isn't entirely out of the idea that Paul (haven't decided on a girl name yet, up for suggestions), even as a girl, would lose his (again, should I be saying her?) general respect and ideal pursuit of power and thus, it would be easy to imagine that, boy or girl, he (she?) would respect and know a fair bit about Vikings, if anything for their powerful appearance, so I think that it would be natural in that cause for her (should I type him?) to chose Norse or Celtic names for her(his?) Pokémon since as a girl, I'm giving him(her? I'm confused!:(! lol.) the ability care enough about their(compromise!) Pokémon enough to nickname them, plus, it sounds like a name they'd pick if that were to be the case.****

 ** **Oh and please vote for who you think should join up with Ash and Vivian!****

 ** **Well, I'm done. Let me know what you guys think and post a review!****

 ** **See you guys in the next chapter!****


End file.
